


Schoolboys

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 53,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 校園AU，米飛同齡
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 插班生

品學兼優，文武雙全。

那是年僅十六，今年升讀中五的劉飛龍成績單上經常出現的評語。不過同時，一般也帶上一句“朋友比較少”。

飛龍看著成績單撇撇嘴，沒朋友也不是他的錯啊，他的身份背景比較複雜，和其他人太友好說不定還會有麻煩，再怎麼說，他的養父都是香港黑道龍頭白蛇的首領。

在學校，飛龍扮演著一個好學生，每天勤奮學習，但放學了就馬上回家，也沒參加什麼課外活動，絕不主動出頭，神龍見首不見尾的神秘學生。他今年升讀中七的哥哥焰燕則和正好相反，是個才氣外露，甚至近乎囂張跋扈的孩子，整個學校沒有誰不認識他的。

中四和中五是準備會考的時期，基本上都是整個班級一起升級，很少會有外來學生突然插班的。九月中的某天，開學了才過了兩週，卻傳出有插班生的消息。

早上的班會時間前，班上的同學都很興奮，有些比較八卦的甚至跑到教員室偷偷看一眼插班生的模樣，然後神秘兮兮的回來跟女同學說絕對是驚喜。飛龍眨了眨眼，他對這些事沒什麼興趣，班上也沒和他熟到可以搭話的朋友，他就繼續讀著從圖書館借來的小說算了。

當班主任帶著新學生進課室的時候，連沉醉在書中世界的飛龍也察覺到氣氛的改變。他抬起頭看了一眼。

新生是個外國人呢。他一頭短金髮，藍色的眼睛，白皙的皮膚，陽光般的笑容，明明和班上一半人一樣穿著同款的男生校服，卻穿得特別合適他，大概是因為校服的款式原本就是源自外國的西裝吧。

“大家好，我叫米海爾·阿爾巴托夫，來自俄羅斯。” 

飛龍看了兩眼，然後繼續低頭看書。

“我看看...” 班主任環視了課室一周，最後視線落在飛龍身上。“米海爾，你就坐在劉飛龍旁邊吧，對，就是窗戶旁邊那個空座位。”

米海爾背著書包，坐在飛龍旁邊的位置。

“你好～” 米海爾微笑著向飛龍打招呼。

“你好。” 

插班生本來就很受人注目，長相帥氣的外國插班生就更加注目了。一到小息時間，半個班的人都圍在他們桌子前和米海爾聊天，這個新生也是開朗又健談的，和剛認識的同學們也開始侃侃而談了。

“你為什麼這個時候轉學啊？”

“我爸最近來香港工作，所以我就跟著他過來了。” 

同桌的飛龍卻是覺得壓力山大，平日沒什麼人會和他搭話，他也樂得清靜，小息時邊吃點餅乾，一邊自己看書，好不舒適。現在他的桌子卻圍滿了人，人多起來，甚至有人開始扯上飛龍了。

“你旁邊的劉飛龍可是學霸呢，有什麼不懂的，問他就好啦。”

“哦？” 米海爾微笑著看著飛龍，“那請你多多指教了！” 

“...嗯。多多指教。” 

鈴聲響起，學生都各自回到自己的座位等待下一課的老師。米海爾見人都散了，就開始逗一下這個冷如冰霜的同桌了。

“吶～你叫什麼名字？能教我念嗎？”

“劉 飛 龍。”

“飛 龍。” 米海爾一個一個字的跟著念。“那你能告訴我哪個社團好玩嗎？”

“我沒參加，不太清楚。” 

“那你下課後能帶我參觀一下校園嗎？”

“不行，我放學後要回家。”

米海爾眨了眨眼，這同學還真的冷淡到不行，難怪長得那麼好看，剛剛卻沒有人來搭話了。

“那...趁著老師還沒到，能跟我說一下廁所在哪嗎？” 米海爾低聲說，“我也不好意思問一個女生這種問題，不過你是我同桌嘛...”

“女生？” 飛龍轉個頭看著他，一臉不敢置信，“你沒看見我穿的校服褲子？” 

“......還真沒有。” 

他們學校的襯衣男女都差不多樣，只差在褲子還是裙子，米海爾還以為隔壁是個喜歡穿褲子的平胸妹子。

“......” 飛龍雖然很生氣，但為免隔壁尿褲子，還是認真地為他指了路。只是那天餘下的課堂時間，米海爾再也沒法讓飛龍跟他再說一句話。

2\. 父親的話

放學鈴聲響起。飛龍走到校門口，等著焰燕下來和他一起回家。為了避免吸引太多目光，他們家的車子停在學校過兩個街口。焰燕下來的動靜一向很大，飛龍根本不用轉個頭，從跟著他的人群的聲音就已經知道了。

焰燕走到飛龍旁邊，和朋友揮了揮手道別。

“飛，走了。要哥哥幫你拿書包嗎？”

“不用，哥哥，我不是小孩子了。” 

“呵呵，飛在我心中永遠是個小孩子。” 

焰燕想牽著飛龍的手，卻被他避開了。飛龍不自然地抓住自己書包的背帶，快步離開。

回到家中，飛龍藉口說要做功課和溫習，就把自己關在睡房裡了。焰燕追問了一句要不要哥哥幫你補習，也被飛龍找了個原因拒絕。

晚餐時間，他們的父親才回到家。

“今天學校沒什麼事吧？” 父親每天慣例地詢問他們。

“下兩週要準備學生會選舉了，我得準備卸任和後續的事情，我沒法和飛一起坐車回家了。”

“哥哥，我一個人沒問題的。”

“我知道了，飛，你坐原本那輛。焰，你走之前打電話給管家，我讓人開另一輛過去接你吧。” 父親點點頭，轉向飛龍，“飛，你呢？今天有什麼特別事嗎？”

“...” 飛龍歪著腦袋想了一下，“今天有個插班生，坐在我旁邊。” 

“哦。是個怎麼樣的孩子？能交上朋友嗎？”

“...不能。” 飛龍正色的回答。

“...唉，你這孩子什麼都好，就是冷淡了一點。” 父親摸了摸鼻子，“這個週日，我有個老朋友來了香港，他帶著兒子過來吃頓晚飯，你們兩個週日別安排別的事情了。”

“是的，父親。”


	2. Chapter 2

同桌的冰山美人

誤以為他是女生之後的整整一周，飛龍除了“嗯”、“好”、“謝謝”之外，再也不肯和米海爾多說半句。

一般來說，熱臉貼冷屁股肯定很沒趣，但對自來熟加上喜歡挑戰困難的米海爾而言，這個對他不瞅不睬的同桌還真非常有趣。他變著法子和飛龍聊天，從今天天氣真好、剛剛那個老師長得真漂亮，到今天食堂吃的是什麼，飛龍回答他的話也沒超過三個字。

“飛龍，明天有音樂課吧。你會什麼樂器嗎？”

“牧童笛。” 那可是全香港小學生必修樂器。

“...那你最擅長的樂曲是？”

“瑪麗有隻小綿羊。” 飛龍毫不猶豫地隨便胡扯。

“是、是嗎。” 能言善道如他，也很難繼續接上飛龍的話，明顯這個冰山美人是故意的。米海爾沉默了一下，“那麼，運動呢？有在練習的運動嗎？”

“......” 飛龍也是佩服他，被他這樣故意斬斷話題，還能找個別的來繼續。“...武術。” 

“誒！真的嗎？難不成是功夫？” 米海爾眼睛都發亮了，飛龍馬上開始後悔，早知道就胡扯什麼無聊的東西算了，“我就知道！一說起香港嘛，就想起李小龍和成龍，你們是不是都會用武術啊？隨便兩腳就把椅子踢爆那種？” 

“那你是不是在家裡養熊當寵物？” 飛龍白了他一眼，決定以刻板印象攻擊刻板印象。

“噢，我有個遠方親戚還真是。” 米海爾很高興，終於被他聊上天了，飛龍剛剛的答話不止三個字了！“我家裡只有一隻吉娃娃啦，小小的很可愛的，下次我給你看看照片。可是如果以後由我來持家的話，說不定會養豹子吧。” 

“......” 飛龍嘆了一口氣，“是啊，我一腳就能把椅子踢爆。” 

“好厲害～～” 米海爾拍了拍手，“待會體育課能給我看看嗎？”

“不能。” 飛龍眨了眨眼，“說起來，是時候去換運動服了。” 

“哦，好的。那麼，你能帶我去更衣室嗎？”

“好吧。”

到了更衣室，飛龍和米海爾站著面面相覷，本來兩個男生一起換個衣服也沒什麼，特地跑到隔間又好像太大題小作了，但又好像總覺得不太對勁。

米海爾和飛龍互盯了一會兒，金髮男孩微微一笑，首先自己脫掉校服襯衣，露出還不算健壯，但勉強能看出肌肉線條的身體。

飛龍愣了一下，背過身也開始換衣服，雖然也不知道為什麼，不過他故意加快動作，三十秒內就著裝完畢。

“吶，為什麼他們的衣服不同顏色？” 米海爾和飛龍走到運動場，看見班上的同學穿的運動服都不一樣。

“學校分了四個社，紅藍黃綠，我們兩個都是藍社。” 飛龍試著用最簡單最少字的方法解釋。“平常沒什麼用，只是運動會、水運會之類的日子才會分社來比賽。” 

“那麼，運動會的時候我們就能並肩作戰了？” 米海爾笑著回答。

“不，我是個書呆子，一般不參賽。” 飛龍瞬間拒絕，他本著沒他的事他就不出頭的信念，這種比賽他通常都是躲在觀眾席上的。

“啊...你明明看起來就很會運動啊。我們一起參加吧？有那種接力比賽嗎？” 

“...別說了，老師瞪你了。” 

父親的老朋友

週日的早上，勤奮好學的飛龍早早就起了床，和父親哥哥說了聲早安之後，隨便吃了一點早餐，就出發去了武術師傅的家裡練習。

一練就是三個小時，他抹抹汗，和師傅鞠躬道別後，又坐車回家裡。管家阿姨已經準備好午飯，飛龍一個人坐在偌大的飯廳中的長餐桌上吃著午飯。

“焰哥呢？” 

“焰燕少爺跟著老爺出去了。” 

“...回去白蛇嗎？” 

飛龍有點失落。畢竟焰燕才是父親的親生兒子，而且還是長子，也難怪他特別器重焰燕，最近還經常帶著他回組織總部，讓他見識見識，飛龍則只有偶然才能跟著一起去。

“芬姨，你知道今天來吃晚餐的人是誰嗎？”

“我這樣的下人哪裡知道這麼多呢，老爺只交代了讓我們準備刀叉，應該是西方人吧。” 管家阿姨微微一笑。“對了，老爺交代您今天晚上要穿唐裝，我下午把衣服準備好再送去您房間吧。”

“哦...” 

下午，飛龍努力做功課和過往試卷，他成績名列前茅可不是靠運氣的，他在背後默默付出了許多努力，可惜，他的努力似乎怎麼樣都進不了父親的眼裡，焰燕始終是他最疼的親兒子。

直到芬姨敲響了他的房門，飛龍才回過神來，原來已經做完了五年份的試卷練習了。他打開門，接過剛燙好的唐裝，然後回房間換上。那是一套在前胸繡上了蝴蝶的寶藍上衣，咋一看有點像女款，不過父親和焰燕都說自己穿得很好看，飛龍也不介意了。

他看了一眼鬧鐘，發現已經五點了，父親和焰燕應該回來了。飛龍趕緊把衣服換好，梳了一下頭髮，三步拼做兩步地跑下樓，來到客廳。果然，父兄都已經坐在那邊。焰燕一身淡綠長衫，和自己的唐裝不一樣，顯得比較成熟。

“阿飛，這套果然很適合你。” 焰燕讚賞地笑著說。

“謝謝焰哥。” 飛龍站在父親面前，待父親點頭，他才坐下。

“飛龍，今天來的客人的兒子應該和你差不多大，你得好好招呼人家，知道嗎？”

“是的。” 

準時六點半，門鈴響起。管家開門後，帶著客人來的客廳。帶頭的是個高大的金髮男人，一絲不苟的三件套西裝，配搭著他凌亂的捲髮，還有那張好像在哪裡見過的臉...

焰燕和飛龍各自站起來向客人打招呼。

“嗯？這不是飛龍嗎！” 高大男人身後冒出一個金髮的少年。

“米、米海爾？” 飛龍驚訝地看著來人。


	3. Chapter 3

我能去你房間玩嗎

米海爾和飛龍的父親都很驚訝，原來兒子們早就認識了。

“爸，我不是跟你說過我同桌很漂亮很有趣嗎，就是他了。” 米海爾用俄語向父親解釋著。

“米申卡...你爸我是不介意你泡美人啦，可是人家也是黑道少爺誒，你做事小心一點啊。” 米海爾的父親笑著用俄語回答。

“什麼啊，我只是在交朋友！” 

米海爾的父親改用英文，向飛龍的父親打招呼。“哎呀老劉，好久不見了，沒想到我們還送孩子進同一家學校了呢！我們米沙剛剛說飛龍是他同桌來著？”

“劉叔叔，你好！我是飛龍's very good friend，米海爾。” 米海爾用著苦練了很久的蹩腳粵語向劉老爺打招呼，中間因為臨時加進去的所以不懂說，只好不倫不類的加插著英語，他那認真的模樣卻逗得劉老爺哈哈大笑。

“米海爾是吧！這孩子長得很像你啊，列夫。來，焰燕，飛龍，跟叔叔打個招呼。”

“叔叔好。” 兩個孩子乖乖地問了句好。

“飛龍，七點才吃飯，你帶著米海爾在家裡玩玩吧。焰燕，你跟著來和我們聊聊。” 

“...是的。” 

飛龍可是千百個不願意，本來他就不是一個喜歡社交的孩子，讓他負責招待可是難為了他，現在見焰燕可以陪著父親招呼客人，更是有點眼紅。

“飛龍。” 米海爾倒是很高興，本來還以為得跟著陪老頭子們聊一個晚上，肯定無聊死了，沒想到竟然是自己很有興趣的漂亮同學的家！

“......要去花園散步嗎？” 飛龍提出了一個連自己都覺得無聊的活動。

於是他們兩個男生，還真在日落後黑漆漆的花園散步了半個小時，基本上什麼花都沒看見，只是有一句沒一句的搭話著，還被蚊子咬了幾口。

到時間差不多了，飛龍帶著米海爾回房子裡面，叫了個女僕給一點止癢的藥他們。

“飛龍啊，你這衣服很好看誒。” 米海爾挽起袖子，開始抹著藥。

“謝謝。”

“和你很合襯誒，特別是那蝴蝶，有什麼意義嗎？

“嗯？不知道...” 

那天的晚餐，父親和米海爾的父親聊得愉快，焰燕偶然也能搭上兩句，米海爾和飛龍則只是默默地吃著飯。飯後，成年人們在抽煙喝酒，焰燕也已經滿十八了，待在那邊陪著喝，兩個未成年人則被趕了出去。

“...花園？” 飛龍眨眨眼。

“不要。” 米海爾斷言拒絕，他不想再被蚊子咬了，“我可以去你房間玩嗎？”

“不行。”

“什麼嘛，藏了A☆片還是小☆黃☆書？還是說和你整齊的外表不一樣，其實裡面亂七八糟的？放心吧，我絕對不會在學校多口的！” 米海爾說得自己好像很貼心的樣子，飛龍突然很想用米海爾本人來展示一下他的武術。

“才沒有。” 飛龍撇撇嘴，仔細一想，其實讓他進去也沒什麼，“嘖，跟我來。” 

6\. 說心事的朋友

飛龍帶著米海爾來到他位於二樓的房間，和他本人的形象一樣，除了書桌上堆滿了課本和試卷，其餘都是收拾得整整齊齊的。當然，那是劉家女僕們的努力，不是飛龍少爺本人的作為了。

米海爾坐在窗邊的小沙發四處張望，要藏東西的估計就是衣櫃和床底了吧，可是看他大少爺的樣子，也不像是自己收拾房間的，萬一被僕人翻出小☆黃☆書也是尷尬啊。

“別看了，這沒有你想看的東西。” 飛龍坐在自己床上，盯著米海爾，不讓他亂翻。

“誒，不是吧，十六歲應該是很有興趣的年紀啊。難不成是你爸太嚴格了？要不明天我在學校給你幾本珍藏的看看？” 

“不需要。” 飛龍白了他一眼。

“你房間還真的什麼都沒有啊，遊戲機都沒一台嗎？你平常沒事的時候都在做什麼啊。”

“溫習。” 

“......” 

米海爾眨眨眼，看著一臉認真的飛龍。

“不努力的話...成績會下滑的，那樣永遠都追不上哥哥...” 飛龍低著頭，輕聲地解釋著。

“呃...我看你哥也不是什麼天才啊。” 米海爾想了一下。“不過我真的沒想到，同桌的竟然和我一樣，也是黑道的兒子啊。難道那些港漫的古惑仔都是真的？滿街都是？”

“不，你和我不一樣。” 飛龍躺下來，看著天花板。“我只是劉家的養子，一輩子都不會和哥哥一樣。你看，他今天可以可以待在那邊招呼你父親呢。”

“那你就錯了。” 米海爾站起來，拿了杯水走到飛龍的床邊，“我也只是父親情婦所生的啊。來，喝點東西。”

“騙人，那他為什麼要帶你來香港，不是帶正室的孩子？” 飛龍喝了一口。

“我長得最可愛？” 

“......” 

“噗，因為他最疼我啊。” 米海爾坐在飛龍旁邊，“不是我自誇，我真的比正室的那幾個孩子長得好看又聰明。” 

“那就是自誇吧。” 

“是真的就不算是自誇。” 米海爾也躺了下去，飛龍稍微讓開了一點空間給他，“有能者居之，血緣算什麼東西。” 

“...哪有這麼簡單。” 飛龍側過身，看著米海爾的臉。

“一直想著沒有就沒有了。” 

“...父親從小到大都是偏心焰哥。” 飛龍慢慢說著，米海爾也側躺著，耐心地聽。“我也知道焰哥是親生兒子，和我不一樣，可是心裡就是不舒服...你看，他今天穿的長衫多好看，跟我這不一樣，我這就像是童裝，明明焰哥才比我大兩年啊。”

“你穿得比較好看。”

“在學校裡也一樣，我考到第一名，父親也只是點點頭，沒說些什麼...還有武術啊運動啊音樂什麼的，久而久之，我也不爭了。” 

說著說著，飛龍竟然開始哽咽起來，米海爾見狀，就輕輕地抱了抱他。

“...謝謝你。” 抱怨得差不多了，飛龍卻開始睏了，他迷迷糊糊地繼續說著，“我一直沒有可以說這些話的...人。” 

“什麼啊，不是朋友嗎。” 

“唔......” 

“嗯？” 米海爾驚訝地發現飛龍竟然睡著了。

難不成是剛剛聊天時，他在飛龍的水杯偷偷下了點伏特加的原因？才那麼一丁點，又兌了水，喝都喝不出來啊...剛剛他喋喋不休的是因為喝醉了？

噗，太好玩了吧。

米海爾的父親見時間差不多了，就打算把兒子接回來離開了。劉老爺陪著他走到飛龍房間，敲了敲門，沒人回應。

“嗯？阿飛？”

劉老爺打開門，看見的是飛龍抱著米海爾的手臂，沉沉地睡著了，米海爾也是一樣睡得很熟。

“......”

“噗，這兩個孩子感情真好。” 米海爾的父親噗嗤一笑，“抱歉了，能讓我兒子借宿一宵嗎？你看看他們的睡臉多可愛，我不捨得叫醒他啊。” 

“呵呵，沒問題。”


	4. Chapter 4

那位容易炸毛的朋友

第二天早上鬧鐘響起時，飛龍順手地一巴掌拍停鬧鐘，卻怎麼樣都爬不起來。頭痛得快要爆了，手腳好像有點軟軟的，他奮力的按著床邊爬起，卻被旁邊的金色腦袋嚇了一大跳。

“啊！？” 

“嗯！？” 米海爾被他的叫聲嚇醒了，“嗯？哦？早安。我為什麼在這？” 

“我哪知道？啊...頭疼...” 飛龍按著腦袋揉了一下，然後下了床，一步一步慢慢走去衛浴。

“嗯...？” 米海爾想了一下，快步追上飛龍，“誒誒誒，飛龍，你等一下，你宿醉了，不能現在洗澡！我去拿點水給你喝喝。” 

“宿醉？我為啥會醉？” 飛龍瞪著他。

“呃...” 米海爾心虛地看向天，“可能是...我昨晚在你杯子倒了一點點伏特加。真的只是...一口的份量而已。” 

“...站著不准動，讓我揍你一拳。” 飛龍一邊揉著腦袋，一邊磨拳擦掌的，“乖乖的，我保證不打臉。”

“你說你會武術啊，我才不要呢。” 米海爾退後了一步，“我下去拿點水給你喝，你不能讓你爸看見你這個樣子吧。”

“...” 飛龍點點頭，躺回床上等米海爾回來。

米海爾啪嗒啪嗒的跑去廚房，抓住個女僕讓她給點水，又馬上啪嗒啪嗒的跑回去。飛龍喝了兩杯才慢慢緩過來，和他一起下樓吃早飯。阿爾巴托夫家的人送來了校服和書包，米海爾就順便換上了。

“早安，劉叔叔，焰哥。” 米海爾繼續裝乖，“謝謝昨天你們讓我在這裡休息，不知怎麼了，我和飛龍聊著聊著就睡著了。” 

“父親，哥哥，早安。”

那天，劉家的車子送了他們三人上學，焰燕滿腹疑問地看著飛龍在車上氣鼓鼓的。罪魁禍首米海爾繼續保持微笑，像是什麼都不知道一樣。

焰燕摸了摸飛龍的頭髮，弟弟看起來像是隻炸毛小貓一樣，可愛極了。他順了順弟弟的毛，卻被飛龍撥開了手。米海爾眨了眨眼，現在給他豹子膽他也不敢試著順飛龍的毛，可是看著真的...非常好玩。

那伏特加是他在家裡事先偷偷帶著過來，打算太無聊的時候自己喝的。看飛龍那麼羨慕焰燕可以陪著父親喝酒，米海爾就在杯子裡加了一點點伏特加玩玩，沒想到竟然那麼一丁點就喝倒了他。再怎麼想都覺得太好玩了！！

到了學校，焰燕前往自己的課室，和他們分開之後，飛龍拉住了米海爾。

“我...昨天有沒有說些什麼奇怪的東西？”

“嗯...比如說你嫉妒你哥？你想要你爸的贊同之類的？還是說你哭得可憐巴巴的，抱著我手臂不放？” 米海爾笑著說。

“...給我忘了。”

“呃，我這個人記性還真挺好的。” 米海爾笑得有點欠扁。“除非你午餐和我一起吃...”

“站著別動，我敲一下你頭殼，很快就能忘掉一切了，不疼的。”

“...不要。” 米海爾快步遠離，“今天和我一起吃午飯啦。”

“別逃，站著！” 

那孩子好可愛

米海爾在午餐成功抓住飛龍一起出去吃飯，惹來班上無數羨慕和疑惑的目光。

劉飛龍是長得很好看，但卻內向得很，對其他同學一向都是保持基本禮貌，可是絕不深交。可想而知，午膳時間他都是一個人過的，要不躲在某個校園的角落，要不就呆在座位上吃飯盒。

米海爾這死纏爛打的方式是飛龍最不懂應付的，他上課時一直寫小字條給他邀他吃飯，飛龍一概無視，到最後，他忍不住寫了個大大的No回去，卻被米海爾一秒就撕掉了。到了午飯時間的鐘聲響起，飛龍正想拿出飯盒時，就被米海爾一把抓住手臂拉了出去，直奔校門。

高中的學生是可以出去外面餐廳吃飯的，米海爾緊緊抓住飛龍的手臂一直狂奔，飛龍掙扎不出來，唯有跟著他的腳步一起跑，跑到兩個人都有點喘時，米海爾終於停下。

“哈啊...你這該死的...你跑什麼跑！” 飛龍喘著氣，忍不住破口大罵。

“哈哈哈哈哈，好玩嗎？” 米海爾抹抹汗，“這家店很好吃的，午飯時間得早點來，不然要排很久的。”

“...” 飛龍也擦了一下汗，“我沒帶錢包。”

“我有。” 米海爾拍了拍飛龍的背，幫他順順氣。“我請你吃飯，你明天再陪我吃飯。”

“...我待會還你錢，你明天別煩我，可以嗎？”

“可是...” 米海爾眨眨眼，“那樣我會變成一個大嘴巴，到處亂說話誒。”

“...哼。” 飛龍瞪著他，“你能跟誰亂說？那些話誰會信啊。”

“呃，你哥？” 米海爾微微笑著，一把摟過飛龍的肩，“開玩笑啦，我只是想和你一起吃午飯啊。”

“放開！”

=========

放學後，米海爾笑得一臉滿足的，還特地陪著飛龍走過幾個街口送他上車，站在車旁揮揮手。

“那明天見～幫我跟劉叔叔打個招呼哦。”

“嘖。” 飛龍拉下車窗，“喂，真的不用送你回家？”

“我家的車在隔壁街口啦！” 米海爾笑著回答。

送走飛龍的車後，米海爾走到下一條街，坐自家的車子回家。

父親今天待在家裡，見到兒子回家，就對著米海爾招招手，少年一個箭步撲進父親懷中。

“為什麼昨天把我留在那邊啊！”

“嘿嘿，看你睡得那麼爽，不舍得叫醒你啊。” 列夫揉了揉兒子的捲毛。“和那孩子有進展嗎？泡到手了？”

“啊？我話先說在前頭，飛龍是男生哦。” 米海爾抬高頭，難以置信地看著父親的臉。

“你當我是瞎子？我也看得出來好嗎！” 他捏著米海爾的臉，“是男是女我才不管呢，愛情是自由的！那個孩子好可愛好漂亮啊，你趕緊約他來我們家玩吧。” 

“才不要呢，要約我也約他去外面玩，才不會讓你有機會下手。” 

“臭小子，我可不是戀☆童☆癖！” 列夫用力捏著米海爾的臉，“我可是喜歡成熟漂亮的女人啊，像你媽那樣的！”

“呃呃呃呃痛啦。” 米海爾揉揉自己的臉，“我媽和你老婆可是完全不一樣的風格啊，誰知道你口味什麼時候會變。”

“維拉只是因為門當戶對所以當年才結的婚，我愛的是你媽啊，這麼多年你還不知道？” 他把兒子的頭髮揉亂，“腦袋留在劉家沒帶回來？” 

“什麼啊，我可是比哥哥姐姐們聰明多了。” 米海爾撥開他的手，坐在父親身邊。

“所以呢，昨天就只是一起睡覺了？真讓我失望啊，阿爾巴托夫的男人不應該這樣。”

“你這是什麼話...這真該和未成年的兒子說嗎？” 米海爾白了他一眼，“他早上可是氣到不行啊...我好不容易才把他哄了出去一起吃午飯呢。”

“氣你？你幹嘛了？強吻人家了？” 列夫挑起眉毛。

“呃...我偷偷下了點伏特加讓他喝，誰知道他喝了一點兌水的就倒了。”

“死小鬼，難怪我發現少了半瓶！” 列夫站起來試著抓住敏捷的兒子，米海爾急速退後逃跑。“有種就別逃！” 

兩父子在家裡玩起追逐戰，米海爾用年輕力壯的身體敏捷地逃跑著，列夫則是經驗老到的在設局引兒子跑去自己想他去的地方，玩得可愉快了，家裡的裝飾品藝術品都一個一個地弄壞。最後還是老管家看不過眼，乾咳了兩聲叫停了兩父子的決鬥。

“平手！” 列夫一邊揉著兒子的捲毛，一起走到飯廳吃晚飯。

“什麼啊，追逐戰你追不到我，肯定是我贏啊。” 米海爾提出反對。

“你贏什麼贏，把飛龍追到手了才算是你贏。”

“什麼東西啊，我們只是好朋友！”


	5. Chapter 5

旅行日

九月底本來是個秋高氣爽的好日子，可惜香港還是炎炎夏日的狀態，來自俄羅斯的米海爾同學表示外面又濕又熱，從早到晚都超過三十度，覺得快要死了，幸好香港的空調好像不用錢一樣，沒別的事情他就和某個宅男一起躲在室內吹空調。

然而老師說的話，對他來說簡直像是噩耗一樣。

“下週的旅行日，我們會去東坪州兩日一夜，各位同學請跟著通告上的表來收拾行李，兩個人一個營哦，你們自己分組吧。” 

露營？是這輩子沒熱過嗎？烈日當空之下在野外風餐露宿、滿身是汗的有什麼好玩？

誒等等，兩個人一個營！

“飛龍？和我一組？” 他對著鄰座的冷淡同學露出小狗般的眼神。

“我不去。” 飛龍看了他一眼。

“誒...你不是打算裝病那麼慫吧？” 米海爾近日發現了飛龍的一大缺點，就是不服輸！“還是說...你不懂得打理自己的生活？也是啦...家裡這麼多管家女僕照顧你...”

“你少亂說！去就去啊，你到時可別中暑讓我照顧你！” 

激將法每次都很好用，米海爾滿意地點點頭。

旅行日的那天，米海爾背著個大背包出門前，列夫一臉奸笑地摸了摸兒子的頭髮。

“嘿嘿，背包最低那一格，我給你準備了好東西。”

“......” 米海爾白了他一眼，把背包放下翻找，果不其然被他找到了兩個套子。他把套子直接丟向父親臉上。“不需要！”

“什麼啊，安全是很重要的啊！” 

“我沒打算做什麼危險的事情！” 米海爾氣鼓鼓地說，“飛龍是我朋友！不是你想象中的那樣。”

“噢哦？你那懵懵懂懂的小心思可瞞不過我莫斯科大情聖的眼睛。” 

“啥！？” 

“嘿嘿，你覺得他很可愛很好玩吧？他不理你時會覺得不高興？他和其他人說話時有沒有覺得心底裡有點不爽啊？” 

“......被你這樣說完，我還怎麼用正常的心態和他一起露營啊！” 米海爾怒吼，“把兒子掰彎對你有什麼好處嗎？”

“掰什麼掰，又不是我做的，你彎了跟我有什麼關係。” 列夫揮揮手，“你快遲到啦，快走快走。啊對了，背包裡面的小暗格我也放了點。” 

“啊！？” 

為免劉飛龍臨陣脫逃，害他一個人孤獨地露營，米海爾特地早了出門，讓司機開到劉家把飛龍拖了上車。飛龍一臉不爽地抱著大背包坐在他旁邊。

“嘿嘿，真期待。東坪州是個怎麼樣的地方？”

“......荒島。” 

原本以為是飛龍不喜歡戶外活動而誇大了，沒想到，坐完船之後，還真是一個沒電沒水的荒島。廁所是有，不過是個旱廁，臭氣熏天，他們男生還好，實在難為了班上的女生了。

飛龍一臉 “我早就告訴你了” 的表情，和米海爾找了個遠離廁所的位置，一起合作搭起帳篷。

“對，穿過這裡就行。” 米海爾指揮著，他和父親時不時也會一起去森林露營玩玩，搭帳篷可是很熟練了。“我來打營釘就好，飛龍你休息一下吧。” 

“哦。” 他毫不客氣地站著看。

“...你不是應該客氣地說一句「要我幫忙嗎」？”

“要我幫忙嗎？” 飛龍用著極度假惺惺的語氣說著，卻翹起手站在他旁邊。

“...不，大少爺，你就坐著吧。” 

大少爺雖然不喜歡親自下手，但要做的時候還是能做到的，所以飛龍也是個很不錯的夥伴。在隔壁營哭喊著忘了帶這個帶那個時，米海爾和飛龍倒是把東西收拾的整整齊齊的。

雖然大概也是家中女僕的本事。

晚餐是燒烤，由老師提供各種食材，他們只需要烤來吃就可以了。米海爾熟練地升起火種，班上同學一臉驚訝，他烤了幾條香腸和雞翅膀，就馬上回去餵食那位大少爺了。

“我帶了麵包。” 飛龍從背包拿出麵包，吐了點果醬，遞給米海爾交換。

“謝謝。” 

他們在帳篷前鋪了小地布，坐在上面分享著食物，由米海爾出動去烤好吃的，飛龍則幫他拿了點果汁汽水和小甜點。他們有一句沒一句的聊著，可畢竟隔“營”有耳，也不敢認真談心。

吃完晚飯，夜幕低垂，沒電力的島上漆黑一片，卻能看見在市區難得的漫天繁星。

他們兩個躺在地上，習慣和父親郊遊的米海爾指著天上，“那個是小熊座，在香港，一年四季都能看見整個星座的只有這個。” 

“嗯？” 

米海爾仔細解釋著地理位置和星圖的緯度之類的原因，飛龍耐心地聽著，一邊點點頭。

“順帶一提，我也是小熊，你也能在一年四季看見我。”

“......噗。” 

“嘿嘿，笑起來那麼好看，就別老是板著臉了。” 

“現在這麼黑，你哪能看見。”

“米沙熊是有夜視功能的！” 

“噗哈哈哈。” 

大概是來了大自然的環境，飛龍整個人輕鬆了不少，沒平常那種生人勿近的感覺，終於有了十六歲少年應有的氣息。米海爾說了不少胡話逗他，飛龍給足了面子，陪著他笑了一回。到了老師來巡查，他們才肯爬回帳篷裡休息。

天氣這麼熱，他們也不鑽進睡袋裡了，只是鋪在地面躺在上面。收拾了一回後，飛龍關掉了小電筒，開始沉沉睡著。剛剛吃得有點飽的米海爾卻還沒能睡著，他側躺著，透過帳篷外微弱的光線看著飛龍的睡臉。

原來他睫毛那麼長啊...好像女孩子，好漂亮。

突然意識到自己在想什麼，米海爾一個翻身坐了起來。

他在背包翻出水瓶喝口水，沒想到，竟然翻出來他父親放進去的東西。回想起父親出門前的話，現在手上拿著的東西，還有隔壁睡得正甜的飛龍，就算是米海爾那樣臉皮厚的人，這個情況下也難免滿臉通紅。

還好劉飛龍沒有夜視功能。


	6. Chapter 6

怎麼樣了怎麼樣了

父親的話一直在米海爾腦中迴響，害他不知道怎麼看飛龍才好。旅行的第二天發生了什麼事米海爾都不怎麼記得了，只記得他看著飛龍幫他塗果醬在麵包上，用紙折了一把小紙扇給他，和他坐在小溪旁邊踢水，和他說著焰燕在家裡是怎樣顯擺的。

好吧，他大部分時間只顧著看飛龍了。

到最後要收拾帳篷回程時他還傻乎乎的站在旁邊，飛龍朝他後腦打了一掌，他才真的清醒過來，摸摸鼻子開始幫忙。

米海爾滿身大汗地回到家裡，看見老爸一臉期待地看著他。

“怎麼了？成事了？” 

“啊！？” 米海爾耳根有點紅，“怎麼可能！” 

“啊？” 列夫一臉恨鐵不成鋼。“真沒用，你這樣還配得上阿爾巴托夫這個姓氏嗎！” 

“阿爾巴托夫家族就是把好朋友泡上手的嗎？” 米海爾白了他一眼。

列夫笑著看兒子氣鼓鼓地跑去洗澡。這麼多個孩子之中，他最疼的就是無論外表還是性格都最像他的米海爾。孩子長這麼大了，也是時候戀愛了，要是對象是那個呆呆軟軟的白蛇劉飛龍就更好了！

兒子第一天上學回來就喋喋不休的說著同桌很有趣很好玩，還把人家誤認是女孩子了，那時候列夫還以為兒子該去配眼鏡驗眼睛，怎麼男女都分不開來。到之後去了劉家吃飯，親眼看見傳說中的同桌，才明白兒子並不是在耍白痴。飛龍長得軟乎乎的，又乖巧又有禮貌，非常合他心意，列夫甚至想用米海爾那些喜歡爭權奪利的哥哥姐姐們，來交換那個超級可愛的孩子了。

到之後看著米海爾每天回家就只說著今天和飛龍幹嘛了說啥了，活像個戀愛中的小女孩似的，列夫就肯定兒子心裡有點什麼。想起當年自己沒辦法和心愛的人結婚，虧欠了這孩子的媽媽，他就鐵下心要讓兒子得到幸福。這笨孩子不在後面推一把可不行啊。

“米申卡～” 列夫叫住剛洗完澡準備回房的兒子，米海爾邊擦著頭髮邊走過去。

“嗯？” 

“把飛龍約回家裡玩之前，你就走路上學吧。” 

“啥？！” 

嚴格的哥哥

飛龍背著大背包回到家中。他平常不太喜歡這種集體活動，可是沒想到，偶然去一下大自然還是挺舒服的。無論是搭建帳篷、生火燒烤、還是躺在地上觀星，都是他以前沒做過的事。他帶著自己也沒發覺的微笑回到家裡。

“焰哥，我回來了。” 飛龍走到客廳和哥哥打招呼，“哥哥，你知道嗎，原來東坪州是個很漂...”

“這個時期還出去露營，阿飛，你還是那麼天真嗎。” 焰燕打斷了他的話，“以前旅行日你都是呆在家裡繼續溫習的，現在落下了兩天的功夫了，還不趕快上去溫習追回進度？” 

“只是兩天....”

“啊？你敢不聽我話？” 焰燕走了過來，“不要忘了，三月就開考了，你還在傻乎乎的搭帳篷時，別人都在做模擬卷了。你想不及格，升不到學嗎？白蛇可不需要一個連考試都辦不到的人！” 

“......” 飛龍低下頭，默默回去房間。

其實以飛龍的成績，別說升中六了，加把勁說不定還能當上狀元直接升大學。①只是哥哥的話讓他莫名很不安，感覺自己好像犯了什麼大錯。

米海爾說他經常和父親一起去莫斯科郊外地方露營，這樣說起來，真的有點羨慕。

遲到

米海爾沒想到列夫是認真的，他真的不讓司機開車送他上學。平常經常逗飛龍說他是大少爺，其實他本人也是個出入有專車接送的有錢少爺啊，看著時間不夠了，他只好放棄早餐乖乖追巴士，在最後一秒成功衝進學校。

他喘著大氣地跑進課室，趴在桌上，可憐巴巴的看著隔壁已經拿出課本準備上課的同學。

“飛龍...”

“早安。”

“我餓...” 他對著飛龍眨了眨大眼睛。

“......” 飛龍看著趴在桌子上的米海爾，好像沒有了平常的活力。他默默地從背包拿出本來當作午餐的三文治遞給他。

“！！” 米海爾驚訝得快要跳起來了，他接過三文治大口吃了起來，“謝謝，我下午請你吃飯！” 

“嗯。” 內心非常溫柔的冷淡同桌點點頭，答應他午飯的邀請。

午飯時間，飛龍如約的陪著他去外面餐廳吃飯，兩個大少爺可吃不慣飯堂那只是用以維生的飯菜。

“今天早上怎麼那麼趕？” 飛龍見是米海爾請客，就毫不客氣地點了個大套餐。

“...說起這個，飛龍，今天放學來我家玩吧。”

“啊？” 飛龍歪歪頭，他遲到和去他家裡玩有什麼關係。

“是我爸啦...他上次在你家吃完飯後就一直吵著，想讓你過來我家玩。他還說約不到你就不讓我坐車上下學...所以今天才會差點遲到。”

“噗，叔叔那麼有趣。” 飛龍微微一笑，正想答應時，卻突然想起焰燕的話，“...不，對不起，我放學後得回家溫習。” 

“呃？還溫習嗎？我聽說你已經幾乎都拿滿分了啊。” 

“不行...” 飛龍低下頭，默默繼續吃飯。

米海爾見他這樣也不勉強，大概是有什麼心底的話沒說出來吧。反正坐幾天巴士也不會死。

“好吧，其實我家就在你家不遠處，什麼時候來玩都可以。”

① 舊學制下，每個學生可應考最多10科，10科都拿A的稱為狀元，可以直接跳級讀大學。


	7. Chapter 7

水運會

“飛龍啊。” 米海爾看著月曆，一臉疑惑，“學校是不是神經病？之前大熱天的就去辦露營，現在開始秋風起了，就玩水運會？”

“......在一月最冷的日子還有運動會，坐在看台真的超級冷。” 飛龍咬著筆回答。

“我打算參賽哦！” 

“哦，加油。” 

“...嗚，好冷漠。” 米海爾眨眨眼，“你不參加嗎？不會游泳？”

“我會，可是我想坐在看台溫習。”

米海爾看著那繼續沉醉在模擬卷和課本的同桌，不禁嘆了一口氣，明明已經做得那麼好了，卻總是覺得自己有不足之處，拼了命的努力，完全不懂得休息。

水運會的日子到了，雖然外面開始涼快起來，因為是室內泳池，感覺還好。對於米海爾這種大冬天作死跑去冰湖玩的人來說，這溫度完全沒有問題。他穿著泳褲和拖鞋，展露出以十六歲少年來說相當健壯的上身，只是背後重重的疤痕吸引了同學們的目光。

“啊？這些啊，小時候被熊爪傷的，俄羅斯到處都是熊。”

“騙人！”

“哈哈哈哈，對，騙你的，那是小時候出交通意外，玻璃碎弄傷的。沒事啦！”

飛龍歪歪頭，米海爾的說辭他是怎麼都不信的，他用眼神示意，米海爾回他一個微笑，就上場比賽了。

金髮的男生在池內非常顯眼，飛龍的目光一直追隨著他的身影，手中的課本都不看了。他那身肌肉可不只是好看的，米海爾的速度很快，輕易地拋開對手幾個身位，奪得自由式的冠軍。

米海爾頭髮還滴著水，上身披了一條大浴巾的走回來，他為藍社贏得了分數，像是英雄凱旋回歸一樣受到同學們的歡呼。

他坐在飛龍身邊，這時候飛龍才回過神，再次看回課本。

“剛剛有看比賽嗎？” 米海爾把頭伸過去，故意擋住課本。

“走開，你的頭髮還在滴水，別弄濕我的課本。” 飛龍伸手推開他的頭，“有看啦，贏了是吧，你看，那些學妹一直盯著你看。”

“嘿嘿，沒辦法，我帥，身材又好。” 

“嘖。” 飛龍白了他一眼，“你背後是什麼回事？”

“嗯？熊爪痕。”

“我不信。” 飛龍認真地看著他，“那些不是爪子的痕跡。” 

“嗯～～飛龍，你真敏銳。” 米海爾微笑著，輕描淡寫地回答，“小時候爸爸手上的權力還不穩固時，媽媽那個時候身體又不好，是我叔叔負責照顧我，他一不順心就會拿鞭子打我。到後來我爸發現了，把我接回去了才沒事，這也是他特別疼我的原因之一啦。” 

“...你被虐待了？” 飛龍眼睛睜得大大的，伸出手抓住米海爾的手臂。

“噢，沒事。物理上的傷害算什麼。” 米海爾輕笑著。比起一直心理上受到壓逼的飛龍，他真的覺得被抽幾鞭子其實也沒什麼。

“...還會疼嗎？” 

“不會。” 米海爾摸了摸飛龍的手背安慰他。

“那、那個。” 一個女孩子走到他們身邊，鼓起勇氣和他們搭話，“米海爾學長，辛苦你了，要來吃點餅乾嗎？飛龍學長也要一起嗎？”

“不，我又沒有比賽。” 飛龍一口拒絕。

“誒，飛龍，人家學妹特地準備的，我們就一起去吧。” 米海爾拉著飛龍的手走。

飛龍很不自然地坐在女生堆中，默默吃著餅乾。米海爾則是笑得那個愉快，和學妹嬉笑玩鬧著，他沒事就喚一下飛龍，想讓那個緊繃著的人稍微輕鬆一點，飛龍卻只是眨眨眼，繼續板著臉。

他心中有點羨慕米海爾的性格，他自來熟得好像和誰都能聊上兩句，在學校裡一向很受歡迎，無論是老師還是同學，都很喜歡這個笑得陽光的少年。

哪像自己，其他人想來搭話還得先做好思想準備一樣。是啊，他就是不喜歡交際啊。米海爾和自己搭話，大概也只是因為剛巧坐在旁邊吧。

嬉鬧著時，一個學妹鼓起了勇氣，在米海爾臉上親了一口。

飛龍看了他們一眼，說了聲謝謝款待就站起來離開，米海爾在後面怎麼叫他他也不理會。

他只有米海爾一個朋友，但米海爾可是很受歡迎的。

要和我約會嗎

米海爾婉拒了學妹的告白，起身追回那個有點寂寞的背影。他從後趕上，一把抓住飛龍的手臂把他拉進去無人的更衣室。

“你怎麼了？” 米海爾把他推在牆上，一手擋住他的去路，逼著飛龍看著自己。

“你才是怎麼了。” 飛龍試著推開他，可是米海爾紋絲不動，“啊，恭喜你交到女朋友了。”

“什麼？我沒有答應她。” 米海爾皺著眉。

“哦，是嗎。” 飛龍別過頭。“放心吧，還有許多學妹學姐等著來呢，總有機會的。”

“......飛龍，你聽起來就像是嫉妒的女朋友。”

“...我頂你個肺。” 

忍不住出口成髒的飛龍用力一推，把米海爾推跌在地上。但金髮的少年反手一拉，把飛龍也一起拉了下來，把纖細的他抱在懷中。

“嘿嘿，被我抓到了！” 

“放開我！” 飛龍掙扎著，他不想對米海爾動真格，但那小子比他健壯一點，不動手還真的推不開。“混蛋！”

“嘿嘿。” 米海爾放手，讓飛龍爬起來。

“該死的，我才不是什麼嫉妒，你有女朋友關我什麼事！”

“可是我沒有啊。”

“那也和我無關！” 

“飛龍，和我約會吧？”

“啊！？” 飛龍被他跳脫的思維嚇了一跳，愣了一下沒能回話。

“啊，說錯了。和我去玩吧？” 

“玩什麼玩，十月中就是模擬考了！” 

“考什麼考，我們去玩吧。” 米海爾還是緊緊抓住飛龍的手，“你也是時候休息一下啦。”

“可是...”

“模擬考之前我陪你去補習去溫習，考完了你陪我玩一天？” 

“但是...”

“就這樣決定了！”


	8. Chapter 8

每天放學後陪著你溫習

“爸，我明天開始不回家吃晚飯。” 米海爾對著列夫眨眨眼攤出手，“還有，我放學後要去補習，給我補習班的學費吧。”

“啊？補習？你發燒了嗎？” 列夫皺著眉，“兒子啊，做黑手黨沒有學歷要求。” 

“...我要和飛龍一起去補習。” 

“早說嘛，來，要多少？” 聽見是和飛龍一起，列夫馬上乖乖拿出錢包。

每天放學，米海爾就蹭著飛龍家的車子，陪著他去各個補習班上課，上完了就帶著飛龍到處找好吃的，吃飽了又蹭車子回家。

雖然米海爾看起來漫不經心的，可是該會的他都會，該做的他都有做，學業成績比不上飛龍可也算是名列前茅了，坐在補習班中，其實新的東西也沒學到多少，只是反正下課都沒事情做，又不差這個錢，就陪著很好玩的同桌一起上課好了。

模擬卷做完了，就偷偷拿飛龍的文具來玩，把橡皮放在尺子上面玩著文具搖搖板，要不把釘子打進橡皮當陀螺，小學生喜歡的玩意他都做出來了，畢竟，還真的有點悶。

飛龍也是一樣覺得沒學到什麼新東西，只是不斷的複習原本就知道的，看見米海爾那快要悶死了的模樣，他也開始覺得繼續這樣補習不是個好選擇。

“你...是不是覺得很無聊？” 回家路上的飛龍問著蹭車子坐的米海爾。

“嗯？沒關係，我答應陪你溫習的嘛。” 

“...要不，我們明天開始自己溫？水平差不多的一起學習，那樣好像比較有效率。” 

於是兩人從補習班移師去學校的課室一角，每天一起溫習新教的東西，遇上不懂的就深入討論。飛龍擅長的是文科，米海爾則是數理較好，二人互補長短。

黃昏的光線從窗中映射進來，染黃了課室中的緊緊靠著的兩人。

萬聖節

模擬考的成績好得令雙方家長都沒話說，連焰燕也挑不出什麼瑕疵，飛龍也鬆了一口氣。

“我們去萬聖節鬼屋吧！” 米海爾拿著單張給飛龍看，“你看看這裡寫著呢。”

“可是...那是晚上的，哥哥不喜歡我晚上出門。” 飛龍皺著眉，雖然答應陪他去玩一天，可是玩什麼還是得好好想一下。

“你說你來我家吃飯就好啦，你爸爸不會反對吧？” 米海爾笑著說，“我爸會很樂意幫忙完謊的。” 

飛龍眨眨眼，想了一下，最後點點頭。

====== 

“父親，哥哥，今晚列夫叔叔請我去阿爾巴托夫家吃飯，晚點才回家。” 飛龍鼓足勇氣，第一次對著父兄說謊。

“爸，記得把謊撒得好一點。” 另一邊廂的米海爾正在收拾小背包。

“噢，交給我吧！不回家也行，要住酒店的話放心刷我的卡！” 

“...不用啦，我會送他回家的。” 

======

米海爾親自去接了飛龍，一起坐著巴士前往海馬公園，那裡熙來攘往的，不是一大群朋友嬉笑玩鬧著，就是年輕小情侶彼此依偎對方，兩個男生的反而很少見。兩位大少爺自然是買了昂貴的免排隊VIP票，在眾人羨慕的目光下直接走在快速通道。

雖然還沒有正式參與家族工作，可是什麼血腥噁心事他們都還是有聽聞過的，那些頭掉了一半的殭屍可嚇不了天不怕地不怕的他們，反而是靈異系的場面讓飛龍吞了一下口水。

“怕了？” 

“才不怕。” 

飛龍原本昂首闊步地走進一家盂蘭勝會風格的鬼屋，但本來盂蘭節的氣氛就有點詭異了，加上樂園偏綠的燈光，更是讓人心裡發毛。這邊一個祭壇，那邊一個紙扎的娃娃，飛龍覺得他們隨時都會跳出來，不禁悄悄放慢腳步，讓米海爾跟上自己。

來自俄羅斯的米海爾同學倒是覺得像華人喪葬文化展覽，好奇的左右到處看，還想伸手摸摸，看到那拱形蓋子的棺材甚至想親自打開看看。飛龍白了他一眼，一把抓住他的手臂拉走。

絕不是他害怕，只是碰這種東西觸霉頭！

米海爾任由飛龍拉著自己走，感覺腳步越來越快，他還想仔細看看那個靈堂是長什麼樣的啊。

一個轉角位，沒有預期中的鬼怪跳出，眼見出口的標誌就在眼前，兩人都納悶為什麼沒有鬼的時候。

有東西拍了拍米海爾的肩。

“嗚啊啊啊啊！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！” 

米海爾是被鬼嚇到的，飛龍是被米海爾的驚叫嚇到回頭，再被後面的鬼嚇到的。

他們用平生最高的速度直奔出口，頭也不敢回。要是現在是一百米賽跑，大概是奧運水平了吧。

他們百米衝刺的跑出鬼屋外一段距離後才敢停下，到了覺得安全的地方，才突然發現危急之下竟是手牽手的狀態。

“咳咳，你剛剛是怕了吧？” 。飛龍臉有點紅的放開了手，心跳得很快，肯定是剛剛太大運動量的關係。

“咳，才不是。” 米海爾望天，“一點都不怕，不怕！” 

“那...下一間？好像還有醫院主題的。”

“......誒，你看，那邊有旋轉木馬和咖啡杯呢。” 

“......咳咳，好像沒人排隊呢，我們還是別和其他人擠吧。”

“嗯嗯，沒錯。人擠人的不好玩，我們玩那些好了。”


	9. Chapter 9

東窗事發

週末的早餐桌上，一臉嚴肅的焰燕和老劉正在談論什麼，飛龍下樓時被飯廳的氣氛嚇了一跳，安靜地坐在自己的位置。

“飛龍。” 焰燕一臉嚴肅地呼喚弟弟，“你給我老實說。”

“是？”

“前幾天你說去阿爾巴托夫家吃飯，其實是去玩了吧。” 

飛龍內心大驚，第一次撒謊就被抓包了？他努力平穩著情緒，裝作若無其事的。

“我沒有。”

焰燕仰起手就是一巴掌，打得飛龍臉頰馬上通紅，少年捂著臉，疼痛讓他淚滿盈眶的，只是咬著下唇，倔強地不肯讓淚水流下。

“少說謊了，阿飛。我同學昨天就跟我說，在海馬公園看見你和那個金髮小鬼。” 

“......” 

“阿飛。” 劉父語重心長地說著，“你去玩就直接說，為什麼要撒謊？”

“......” 飛龍低下了頭，默默承認了自己是出去玩了。

“沒用的東西！就是因為你這樣天真，才不成氣候！” 焰燕板著臉罵著。

“...” 飛龍抬起頭，藉著氣勢一股腦地把心裡的話說出。“是啊！我不成氣候又怎樣！反正白蛇又輪不到我來繼承！我沒用一點，對焰哥你來說不就更好嗎！” 

“你這該死的竟然敢回嘴！” 焰燕仰起手又是一巴掌，卻被飛龍接下了他的手，用力一扭，焰燕忍不住疼痛叫了出來。焰燕甩開了他，抓住飛龍的頭髮，飛龍則揮拳反擊著，兩兄弟又打又抓的。

劉父看著他們，他心裡也清楚飛龍的武術天分極高，要是真打起來，焰燕還真不是他對手，只是一向飛龍忍讓著而已。劉父站在他兩兄弟中間，把他們分隔開。“好了！不准動手！飛，你說謊是你不對，罰你這兩天待在睡房不准出門。焰，你也別隨便動手打你弟弟！” 

飛龍鼓起臉，轉身回到自己睡房。自己被罰了，動手打他的焰燕卻什麼事都沒有，再說，自己說謊也只是因為焰燕管得太多罷了！而且他說的也沒什麼不對，反正自己身為養子，根本也不可能繼承白蛇，我這麼努力做什麼？只是白白增添了焰燕的猜忌。

他趴在床上，越想越覺得不是滋味。飛龍翻了個身，打了一架，早餐還沒吃，又累又餓。

越想越氣。

飛龍抓起背包，隨便塞了幾套衣服，從窗戶翻了下去。

離家出走

訓練有素的飛龍避過保安的耳目，成功逃出自家範圍。前陣子米海爾每天蹭他車子坐回家，飛龍也因此知道他住哪裡了，阿爾巴托夫家離自己家不是很遠，是走路努力一點也能走到的距離。

飛龍忐忑不安地按響了阿爾巴托夫家的門鈴。

“飛龍？” 米海爾一臉驚訝的開門。

“...米海爾，不好意思，我能借住你家幾天嗎？” 

聽見玄關的騷動，列夫伸出頭看看，不看還好，一看，這不就是軟乎乎水嫩嫩的飛龍嗎！他快步走過去，拉著飛龍進去。

“歡迎歡迎！飛龍，來來來，叔叔給你泡杯茶？可可？還是想喝果汁汽水？” 

“謝謝叔叔，我喝水就好。” 

飛龍和米海爾坐在客廳的沙發，一五一十的和米海爾說了剛剛和焰燕打架的事，金髮的少年一手摟著飛龍的肩，另一手輕輕按摩著飛龍的手背安慰他。列夫帶著女僕推了一車子不同的飲品進來，看到兒子和飛龍那麼親密的姿勢，不禁勾起嘴角。米海爾白了他一眼，想都不用想就知道他爸在想什麼。

“飛龍啊，叔叔很歡迎你在這裡住下來哦，住多久都可以！” 列夫摸摸那個黑髮的少年，順滑的頭髮和兒子的捲毛觸感很不一樣。

“謝謝叔叔，打擾你們了。” 飛龍擦了擦眼淚，站起來行了個禮。

“來，飛龍你隨便喝點什麼吧。要吃什麼儘管跟叔叔說！” 

“嗯嗯，謝謝。” 

列夫親自開著車帶兒子和自認為是兒媳的飛龍出門吃午餐，終於不用餓肚子的飛龍終於輕鬆地笑了，列夫都快被那可愛的笑容融化了。

“怎麼了？和家人吵架了嗎？” 列夫一邊吃飯，一邊開解一下容易固執的青少年。

“嗯...” 飛龍點點頭，但仔細思考了一下，無論兩家關係多好，自家的事情還是不能隨便透露。他收起笑容，認真地回答。“也沒什麼，只是我有點情緒化了。” 

“哎呀哎呀，別板著臉啦。” 列夫伸出手，捏了捏飛龍的臉蛋，“難得長得那麼可愛啊～” 

“嗯？” 飛龍歪歪頭，讓列夫繼續捏捏他。

米海爾在旁邊看著，覺得飛龍非常可愛，他的心跳得很快。他在桌子下偷偷捏了一下飛龍的手。飛龍回過頭看了米海爾一眼，一臉疑惑，但很快又被剛放上桌子的甜點吸引了目光。

“哇！” 香甜的蜜糖餅配上濃郁的茶，那是俄國著名的甜點，飛龍吃了一口，蜂蜜加上了香料的獨特味道，令他吃了一口又一口。

看著飛龍吃得那麼高興，阿爾巴托夫父子也很安慰，本來還擔心帶他吃俄國菜會不會吃不慣呢。

回到家裡，列夫故意給點空間兩個年輕人，自己跑回房間了。米海爾眨眨眼，決定帶著飛龍在花園稍微散個步聊聊天，吃個下午茶，再和他打遊戲放鬆身心好了。

在馬里奧賽車第十次輸了給米海爾後，飛龍鼓起臉丟下遙控器，該死的，那車子就是不聽話！肯定是遙控器觸控有問題！

“交換遙控器！” 飛龍盯著米海爾手上的，那個看起來比較好用。

“好...” 米海爾笑著和他換，然後再一次領先。

“嘖！下一回我要用你那車子。” 

“好好好。” 米海爾大笑著，隨便他換，“我還以為你來了就會佔了我書桌溫習呢。”

“哼，溫什麼溫，不幹了！” 飛龍搶了米海爾的角色和車子，“我也得休息！” 

“嘿嘿，你終於發現啦。” 米海爾一個轉彎，把香蕉皮丟在地上，飛龍的車子就在後面開過去打滑了，飛出賽道之外。

“啊！” 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。” 

=========

劉父好不容易才說服了大兒子和弟弟和好，讓他拿著午餐送給飛龍，誰知道一開門，竟然不見了人。

“那孩子去哪裡了！”


	10. Chapter 10

不介意的話我們一起睡吧

劉家知道二少爺不見了之後一片混亂，焰燕氣得整個人發抖，他那軟乎乎的弟弟肯定是被教壞了，才會有離家出走的念頭！

“這麼多保安都是吃白飯的嗎！這麼大個人跑出去還能沒看見！？” 

“對、對不起，焰燕少爺，飛龍少爺應該是在窗戶翻下去的...” 

劉老爺看著家裡的女僕管家走出走入的，誰都不知道該怎麼辦。他嘆了一口氣，打了個電話給阿爾巴托夫家。飛龍的朋友不多，估計就是那小子了吧。

列夫接通了劉家的電話，他沒想到平日做事很有交代的飛龍，這次連字條都沒留下就跑了過來，他向劉家再三確保飛龍在他家裡，又說了幾句讓老劉同意飛龍留宿幾天。

“米申卡。” 列夫叫了兒子過來，故意改用俄語對話，不讓飛龍聽懂，“小美人會在這裡住好幾天，接下來就看你的了。” 

“...我知道了。”

“噢？不再是什麼「我們只是朋友你別亂想」嗎？” 列夫挑著眉看著兒子，“想通了？”

“我也不知道是不是你說的那種感情，不過我確實很喜歡他。”

“嘿嘿，那麼老爸就幫你一把好了。”

“飛龍啊，抱歉，今天負責清潔的女僕休息了，沒辦法為你清空一間客房，要不你今晚先和米沙一起睡吧？” 列夫說出一個自己都不信的藉口。

“嗯？哦，好的，要是米海爾不介意的話。” 飛龍點點頭，他是個善解人意的好孩子，“我睡地板也可以的。”

“不介意！我們露營時也一起睡一個帳篷裡嘛。” 米海爾搶著回答，“我的床比帳篷還大呢，一起睡吧。” 

飛龍沒有帶睡衣，米海爾就借了一件給他，雖然大家是同年的，但米海爾比他高也比他壯一點，飛龍穿起來鬆垮垮的，像是小孩子偷穿大人衣服一樣。他撅起嘴巴，“哼，總有一天我會比你高。”

“哦？我看很難。” 米海爾故意摸了摸飛龍的頭頂。

“...你也沒高我很多好嗎！” 

“哈哈哈哈，一厘米也是高。” 米海爾走過去一把摟著飛龍的腰，沒多用力就把他推在床上。“嘿嘿，輕而易舉！”

“哈？那是我沒用力罷了。” 飛龍笑著回答，他翻過身，讓米海爾躺在自己旁邊。“米海爾，你家真好。”

“噢？那是你沒見過我的哥哥姐姐。” 米海爾伸手輕輕撥開飛龍臉上的頭髮，“在他們面前，你哥簡直就是小天使了。”

“你也很累嗎？” 飛龍閉上眼睛，長長的睫毛微微顫動。

“還好，米沙熊有自我修復功能。” 米海爾摸了摸黑髮少年的頭髮。“我可是很會調整心態的。”

“哈...米沙熊還真是多功能。” 

“是啊，你知道米沙熊的燃料是什麼嗎？”

“嗯？” 飛龍睜開眼，歪著頭看他。米海爾突然一把抱緊了他。

“抱抱。” 米海爾蹭了蹭飛龍的頸側，“米沙熊最喜歡抱抱了！”

“哈？要是我是女生，你這樣就算是非禮了。” 飛龍由他抱著自己蹭蹭，甚至伸出手摸摸他的金髮。

“嘿嘿，可是飛龍不是女孩子啊。” 

再遇焰燕

離家出走的第二天還是得上學的，無可避免地會在學校遇上焰燕。飛龍可是千百個不願意去上學，可是又不能裝病，只好乖乖換上校服。米海爾見他那樣，就牽著飛龍的手，摸了摸他的頭髮。

“乖乖，別擔心，我在呢！”

“哼，才沒有擔心呢。” 飛龍讓他牽著自己下樓吃早餐。

列夫看著二人手拖手的進來，簡直想開香檳慶祝了。這兒子果然有自己的血統啊，要不不出手，一出手就成功！

吃完早飯，米海爾和飛龍坐家裡的車子上學去，果不其然就在回課室的樓梯碰上了焰燕。

“呵，離家出走？阿飛，你可還真厲害啊。” 焰燕冷笑著看著弟弟，飛龍被他盯得不舒服，微微後退了一點。

米海爾見狀，就踏前一步，微微擋住飛龍。“焰哥，飛龍才不是離家出走啦，只是來我家裡玩罷了。”

“玩？他有什麼資格去玩？” 焰燕翹起手，不以為然，“飛龍，確實，你再怎麼努力也不可能得到白蛇，不過你繼續這樣休閒下去，我看你連幹部都做不到。” 

“我...” 

“呵，這小子也一樣吧。沒有正統的血脈，名不正言不順的，果然是人以群分。” 焰燕說完，就自己轉身離開。

飛龍低著頭嘆氣，米海爾則挑起眉看著焰燕離開的方向。

“哈，你哥和我的哥哥姐姐應該很聊得來。” 米海爾笑著說，“別管他了，我們快回課室吧，快遲到啦。”

“......” 飛龍看著他，“我們翹課吧？”

“...啊？” 米海爾沒想到乖寶寶飛龍竟然會這樣提議，他輕輕一笑，牽起飛龍的手一起跑去天台。

他們找了個有陰影的地方躺下，用背包當作枕頭，米海爾發了個短信給老爸，讓列夫幫他們請假。

飛龍默不作聲的，只是躺在地上，偶然吸了吸鼻子，卻沒有流下眼淚。米海爾坐在他身邊，久不久就摸摸他的頭髮，或者掃一掃他的手背。

米海爾很清楚，什麼安慰的話都是廢話，飛龍聽不進去，也不想再聽。他們的血統可是無法改變的事實，米海爾選擇了直接面對，劉飛龍卻是默默忍受，說不定，這點讓飛龍改變想法的時機了。

米海爾陪著他坐了幾個小時，眼看午餐時間快到了，飛龍卻沒有站起的念頭，他歪了歪頭想了一下，突然趴在地上。飛龍被他嚇了一跳，馬上爬起來看看他怎麼樣了。

“米海爾？被太陽曬昏頭了？” 飛龍擔心地推了推他。

“嗚...米沙熊沒有燃料了。” 

飛龍愣了一下，突然明白了他的意圖。他忍不住笑了聲音，伸出手拉起米海爾，然後抱了抱他。

“...笨蛋。”


	11. Chapter 11

班際比賽 

飛龍住在米海爾的家整整兩週，自己也覺得不好意思打擾別人那麼久了，在老劉介入之下，焰燕和飛龍勉強在表面上和好，米海爾依依不捨地送了飛龍回家。但每逢週末和假日，飛龍就背著背包跑去阿爾巴托夫家裡借宿，不肯和焰燕待在同一個空間內太久。

每週都看見小美人來自己家裡住，列夫簡直高興得不得了，他還特地準備了一個小衣櫃讓飛龍放些衣服在他家裡，讓飛龍什麼都不用帶，隨時過來玩就好。

米海爾卻是有點煩惱，現在他和飛龍很親近，可以談心談秘密，偶然也能吃吃豆腐，摟摟抱抱的，可是卻沒辦法繼續進展下去。也是，兩個關係好的男生之間有點身體接觸很正常，可是再進一步呢？他對飛龍真的是這種感情嗎？

長得帥人又好的學長不愁沒人喜歡，幾乎每隔幾天都有學妹學姐來向他告白，米海爾卻全部拒絕了，他總覺得校花也沒飛龍漂亮，軟軟的學妹也沒飛龍可愛，再聰明伶俐的也沒飛龍機智，運動再好的也沒飛龍厲害。

老天，我是真的被掰彎了？

唔...其實也沒什麼所謂。

“那麼聖誕假期前的班際表演比賽，我們班該做什麼？唱歌？話劇？” 班主任課的時候，老師正在和學生們商量。聖誕假期前的一天例牌是班級活動日，早上在禮堂舉辦才藝表演比賽，下午則是吃吃喝喝的班級派對。

“老師！” 班長舉手，“中五級的學生說不定是最後一次聚在一起了，難得的機會，我覺得還是全體一起參加的比較好。” 

“嗯，有道理呢。”

一般聽見什麼比賽活動就自動隱身的飛龍皺著眉，他可是完全沒興趣上台表演，坐在隔壁的米海爾則是饒有興味的樣子。

“如果是要一班一起上的話，那就只能是合唱和話劇那種吧。” 

“笨蛋，那麼普通的怎麼可能會贏！” 

米海爾看著飛龍毫無興趣的樣子，決定無視班裡討論得火熱的話題，開始逗他的同桌聊天。

“吶，飛龍，聖誕節來我家裡玩吧？我們會辦舞會哦！”

“你們家不是一月才過聖誕節嗎？” 飛龍歪著頭回答。

“入鄉隨俗嘛，十二月的會邀請老爸的朋友客人來玩，一月的就我們一家過，到時媽媽和其他人也會來，啊，當然還有你。” 

“我還沒答應你呢！” 飛龍眨眨眼，“一月那個就算了，我怎麼可以參加你們家族的派對啊。” 

“為什麼不行？我們已經把你當成我們家的人了啊。” 米海爾笑著說。

“唔...可是我...” 

“那麼就這樣決定了！” 老師的聲音打斷了二人的悄悄話，米海爾和飛龍一起轉頭望向黑板，上面寫的字讓他們都張大了嘴巴。

“男女換裝大合唱” 

米海爾眨了眨眼，又揉了揉眼睛再看一遍，然後轉向飛龍低聲的問著，“我是不是看錯了？還是那些字有其他意思？”

“絕對是看錯了。” 飛龍也揉了一下眼睛，不，還真的沒看錯。

“那個～老師！” 米海爾邊舉手邊喊著，“不好意思，我可能沒看懂黑板的字。”

“誰叫你剛剛顧著聊天呢？” 老師笑著說，“就是字面意思，我們班的大合唱，不過男扮女裝，女扮男裝。衣服你們自己準備就好。為了好笑，也沒必要統一風格啦，越誇張越好。誰給我穿什麼T shirt牛仔褲就當搞定的，就要來個大懲罰！” 

“啊！？” 

我丟臉嗎

米海爾理智的腦袋不想相信現實的發展，但他那跳脫的腦迴路卻讓他馬上接受了現實，他不想穿女裝，可是不能不穿，也不能隨便穿，那...就認真穿囉。

十六歲的少年剛好過了男女難分的小兒階段，又未長出成年人的模樣，秀氣一點的男生穿起裙子，說是女生也有人相信。

可惜，米海爾絕對稱不上是長得秀氣。

他老早就跟著老爸學槍和各種鍛煉，身體比同年的男孩稍微橫一點、壯一點，故此穿起裙子來也稍微醜一點。

他看著鏡子中的自己不禁嘆一口氣，平日那麼帥氣可愛的米沙熊，穿著這從家中女僕借來的女僕裙，還真的不倫不類啊。列夫看著他都笑得把手上咖啡倒了一地。

“那邊的女僕，麻煩你收拾一下。” 他爹非常的不給面子地大笑起來。

“...不要。” 米海爾望天大喊，“我不想在飛龍面前丟臉啊啊啊啊。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈！！！” 看著兒子的女僕裝扮，再怎麼嚴肅的父親也會忍不住笑出來，更何況他平常就嚴肅不到哪裡去。

“你別顧著笑啊！” 米海爾三兩下就將裙子扯下來，“快幫我想辦法啊啊啊啊！” 

“噗哈哈哈，我說，你別打算走校花風格，走搞笑風格就好啦。” 列夫還是忍不住嘴角上揚，不過事關可愛的兒媳會不會笑話兒子，他還是認真的給了建議。

“嗚...我平日可是走帥氣學長風的啊。” 米海爾擦擦不存在的眼淚，“明天我和飛龍去買衣服，他說不想在家裡試，所以會過來。” 

“飛龍嗎？那孩子肯定穿什麼都好看～～～” 列夫笑著說，順手對兒子補一刀，“和你不一樣呢。” 

“嗚啊...” 米海爾繼續裝哭，“我才不告訴你，我已經約了他一月聖誕節過來玩了。” 

“啊！？真的假的！？嗚哇，米申卡你真棒！” 列夫的表情瞬間改變，跑過來揉了揉兒子的頭髮，“你穿個洛麗塔什麼就好啦，配你一頭金毛，蕾絲邊蓬蓬裙那麼多，身形也不怎麼能突出。莫斯科情聖說的話準沒錯！相信我！”


	12. Chapter 12

校花絕對是你

再不願意，時間還是一點一滴地過去，女裝還是得穿的。班上的女孩子都沒什麼所謂，女扮男裝的心理壓力低很多，有些甚至拿起眉筆畫了小鬍子玩。班上的男生呢，就分為極度不願意派和走搞笑路線的兩類型。

飛龍很明顯屬於前者，他甚至不敢告訴家人今天的活動，雖然同校的焰燕將會在台下看到一切。他低下頭，拖到最後一刻才被米海爾拉去換衣服。米海爾則從一開始的不願意，漸漸接受了現實。

他仔細考慮過後，覺得他爹還是不靠譜，最後借了家中女僕的俄式傳統裙子意思意思算了，一條白底紅飾的薩拉凡裙子，繡上俄式的華麗刺繡，最重要的是夠寬鬆，能遮蓋他相對健壯的身形，他還故意在金色假長髮上戴了滿頭花。

“我覺得很丟臉......” 飛龍躲在男廁中，死活都不想走出隔間。

“...飛龍啊，要是你是丟臉，那我應該是沒有臉了。” 米海爾掩著臉說。“你放心吧，肯定有我墊你的背。” 

“......” 飛龍深呼吸了一下，做好了各種思想準備，低著頭走出廁所隔間，“我回去肯定會被焰哥笑...”

“......” 雖然早就知道飛龍穿的是什麼，但親眼一看，米海爾還是很沒用的愣住了。

他一身女裝漢服，淡青色的小袖，配上深藍色的高腰長裙，綁上棗紅的腰帶，配上梳成髮髻的假髮，簡直就是一個活生生的古代美人。

“你好漂亮！” 米海爾由衷地讚美著。

“怎麼可能！我現在肯定是很醜很奇怪，焰哥一定會笑話我的。” 飛龍低下頭，不肯看鏡中的自己。

“真的漂亮！過來，我家的女僕教了我化妝，我幫你。” 米海爾拿出各種工具，不過他總覺得多添一筆也是破壞了飛龍的美，最後就只幫他塗了點唇膏，然後在自己頭上的花冠摘了一朵，綁在飛龍頭上。

“來，我們出發囉！” 米海爾牽起飛龍的手出發，後面的古典美人一手被牽著，另一手忙著拿起裙擺以防自己摔倒。

他們出去之後，看見班上的同學古靈精怪的裝扮，那個打籃球的高大同學穿了一件水手服，書呆子配上一套洛麗塔，還有那不知哪來的自信穿了迷你裙的，二人頓時覺得自己也還算不錯。

“米海爾，這是你們國家的傳統服？好漂亮啊！” 某些平日很要好的同學圍了過來。

“對啊，很好看吧。”

“這是...等等！！你是...劉飛龍！？” 同學們難掩驚訝的臉色，仔細地再看了飛龍一眼。飛龍被他的目光看得臉都紅了，這身打扮之下更顯嬌羞之態。“我的天啊，我還以為哪個女生穿了古裝進來！” 

“什麼啊...” 飛龍覺得臉很燙，躲在米海爾身後。

“我就說了嘛，飛龍，你真的很漂亮！” 米海爾笑著說。“放心，校花絕對是你！”

“什麼校花！笨蛋！”

原本已經相當漂亮的飛龍，高挺的身形配上傳統的長裙，真的比公認的校花更好看了。走向舞台的路上，有不少負責後台工作的同學都看呆了，走過了也得回過頭繼續看飛龍的背影。

飛龍卻覺得自己丟臉丟到家了，一刻都不願意多停留，快步走過後台，希望台上的時間越短越好，只是大合唱哪是能縮短的？他只好縮在最後排，希望台下的觀眾沒人認得出他。

“接下來是5A班的同學，為大家帶來一首歌！大家看看，他們的打扮是不是別出心裁呢！” 主持人的調笑惹得台下哄堂大笑。

台下的焰燕挑挑眉，5A班不就是弟弟的班級嗎？他坐得比較遠，一時還沒意識到台上人們的打扮，直到看見一頭金髮非常顯眼的米海爾時，才驚覺他們是在扮女裝。

他仔細掃了一眼，金毛小子果然辣眼睛！再看，那縮在後方的不是飛龍還會是誰？嘖，真是丟光了劉家的臉了！

“焰燕，你弟弟好漂亮！” 坐在隔壁的同學在他耳邊低聲說著。

“對對對，是後面穿古裝的那個吧？真的，比女孩子還好看！”

焰燕點點頭，沒有回話。對著每天都能看見的飛龍，他還是第一次認真的覺得弟弟其實長得真的像個娃娃一樣。

台上的時間一秒都嫌多，好不容易終於熬過了，飛龍幾乎是箭步跑下舞台，直奔更衣室。米海爾見狀，則從後追著他。

“等等等等等等！！！！！” 米海爾跑到更衣室，見飛龍開始想拆掉頭飾。

“飛龍等一下！！我先拍個照！” 米海爾拿出相機。

“啊！？不準拍！” 

“我爸說沒拍到你的照片就趕我出門！飛飛你不要那麼狠心！”

“不要！” 

“嗚...那麼米沙熊無家可歸，飛龍要收養他嗎？” 米海爾低下頭裝哭。

“......” 飛龍明知他是裝的卻又心軟，他最不會應付米海爾的撒嬌攻勢了，畢竟家裡從沒有人向他撒嬌，他也沒對父兄做過，“就一張！只准給叔叔看！”


	13. Chapter 13

聖誕夜的奇蹟

十二月的聖誕節不是信奉東正教的俄羅斯人的傳統，只是本著入鄉隨俗的想法，阿爾巴托夫家也就開了個聖誕派對意思意思。大屋的外面鋪滿了燈飾，一入玄關，那棵兩層高的聖誕樹上也掛滿了各式的裝飾品，頂端那可是米海爾少爺爬著梯子親自掛上的大星星。

今天邀來的都是列夫工作往來上的人，與其說是慶祝這個普天同慶的日子，不如說更像是一場輕鬆一點的生意，香港龍頭劉家也自然是賓客名單之中。

這樣的活動米海爾是沒什麼大興趣的，不過打算來巴結他爹的人一般也會送聖誕禮物給他，所以他也不怎麼抗拒呆在門前接待。去年他收到一部還沒正式上市的遊戲帶，如果今年能收到續作就更好了。

劉家到達時米海爾可是恨不得拉著飛龍一起看他在家裡弄的各種聖誕裝飾，只是飛龍在父兄面前總是規規矩矩的，半句話都不說多，米海爾也忙著應付其他到訪的賓客，兩個人只是互相點點頭致意，連話都說不上，米海爾整個人頓時低落起來。

飛龍跟著父兄到處和人打招呼，一回頭，看見站在大門的米海爾好像熊尾巴都垂了下來的樣子，不禁噗嗤一笑。

列夫本來在客廳接待客人，一聽劉家到了，他就馬上想了個藉口遛了出來，和老劉打了個招呼之後，對著飛龍又是抱抱又是揉揉臉蛋的，米海爾看得眼睛都快噴火了，只是今年還沒收他爹的聖誕禮物，不敢輕舉妄動。

嗚，我也想抱抱飛龍。

晚宴開始，雞尾酒派對的形式，讓每個人拿著吃喝的隨便走動。飛龍本來也不是太喜歡這些應酬活動，只是想著有米海爾的陪伴，才高興地跟著來。他趁著父兄在吃東西，拿了一盤小點心四處張望，卻沒看到那隻失落的小熊。

“他到底躲在哪裡啊...” 他在已經很熟悉的阿爾巴托夫家裡自己閒逛著，一邊吃一邊找。

列夫看著四處閒晃的飛龍咧嘴一笑，指了指露台的位置。露台拉上了窗簾，和裡面燈火通明的客廳相隔開，飛龍撥開窗簾走出，突如其來的冷空氣讓他微微發抖。米海爾本來靠在欄杆看向花園，聽見後方的聲音而回頭。

“飛龍？你怎麼找到我的？”

“你爸指路。” 飛龍走向他身邊，一起依著欄杆，他遞上剛剛拿的小點心給米海爾。

“噢。” 米海爾吃了一口點心，又轉身繼續看著花園。聖誕燈飾映照在他的臉上，和平常給人溫暖的感覺不一樣，他看起來深沉憂鬱了許多。飛龍覺得他好像有點不對勁。

“你怎麼了？” 飛龍把盤子放在一旁，從後方輕輕抱著米海爾的腰，頭靠在金髮少年的背上，“米沙熊又沒燃料了？” 

飛龍抱著他的瞬間，米海爾整個人都僵硬起來，他感覺自己的臉肯定是紅透了，唯有祈禱燈飾之下不太明顯。

“......” 米海爾點點頭。“就算是活力充沛的米沙熊，偶然也是得休息一下的。” 

“哦？” 飛龍繼續抱著他，“那麼米沙熊燃料補足了沒有？”

“沒有。” 米海爾直起腰，轉身看著飛龍，飛龍放開了他環抱著的手，倒退了一步。米海爾比他高一點，飛龍得抬起頭才能直視著他的眼睛。原本總是精力充沛的藍眼睛，這一刻卻黯淡起來。

“你沒事吧？” 

“嗯...只是看著聖誕裝飾，有點想媽媽了。” 米海爾低下頭說，聖誕節可是一家團聚的日子，但他突然想起飛龍連親生父母都沒見過。“對不起。”

“沒關係。” 飛龍牽起米海爾的手，“你不是說一月她會來嗎？” 

“嗯，對呢。” 米海爾把飛龍用力拉近自己，兩個人額頭貼著額頭的，突然如此貼近，令兩個人的臉都有點紅。“那麼米沙熊現在要補充能量，準備一月見媽媽了。

室內傳出溫馨的聖誕樂曲，他們二人就那樣站在露台，緊緊地靠著對方。

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow, and I

I just wanna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

“你還好嗎？” 飛龍緊緊握著米海爾的雙手，試著把自己的溫暖傳給那個失落的少年。

“嗯...” 

飛龍看著眼前距離自己也沒幾厘米的少年，抬高頭，往對方的唇上輕輕吻了一下。

“...！” 米海爾眼睛張得大大的，一臉驚訝地看著飛龍。

那只是蜻蜓點水似的一個吻，輕得像是幻覺一樣，但那柔軟的觸感，嘴唇上的餘溫，種種都告訴他這是真實發生的。

“對、對不起...” 飛龍滿臉通紅，用手掩著嘴巴，不知所措的看著米海爾。他也不知道自己是什麼回事，大概是氣氛和大廳那浪漫的樂曲吧，竟讓他做出自己都不敢置信的舉動。他退後幾步，想轉身跑開。

“飛龍。” 米海爾拉著他的手臂，把飛龍扯回來。“我...”

“槲寄生！那是因為我們站在槲寄生花圈下面，所以...” 飛龍指著露台門上的裝飾品，胡亂找著藉口。“嚇到你了嗎？對、對不起。”

“我喜歡你。” 

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

“你...胡說什麼。我可不是女孩子。” 飛龍雙手掩著嘴巴，連耳根都紅透了。

“我知道，飛龍不是女孩子。” 米海爾走近他，一把將那個慌亂的小美人摟進懷中。金髮少年平日臉皮厚得很，現在卻也是滿臉紅彤彤的，他藉著氣氛，鼓起勇氣告白。“能請你和我交往嗎？” 

“我...”

“...” 米海爾眨眨眼。

飛龍很輕很輕的點了點頭。

“我...不太懂交往什麼的是什麼樣的...” 飛龍嘟囔著。

“...我也是第一次和人交往啊。” 米海爾順了順飛龍的頭髮，果然和想像中的觸感一樣，“順帶一提，告白也是第一次，剛剛那個是我的初吻。” 

“...騙人。” 飛龍眨眨眼，平日看他在學姐學妹之間吃得很開，怎麼可能是初吻。雖然自己的...確確實實是初吻。

“真的。平日那些女生我都只是做戲應付一下她們。” 米海爾緊緊摟著飛龍，懷中的小美人抬起頭，滿臉害羞的看著他，“那麼...既然我們在槲寄生下，那就應該認真一點，不然會有噩運的。” 

“...嗯。” 飛龍緊緊閉上眼睛，等待唇上落下的一吻。

All I want for Christmas is you, baby


	14. Chapter 14

25\. 認真好學的好孩子

初吻的滋味是甜美的，是羞澀的。在露台那一吻之後兩個人的臉都紅透了，都不知道該怎麼看對方，最後還是臉皮比較厚的米海爾主動牽著飛龍的手，帶著開始覺得冷的小美人回到客廳。

米海爾牽著飛龍回自己房間，明明之前離家出走時，還是之後過來玩的時候，兩個人已經一起睡過無數次了，現在飛龍卻是不知道該坐好還是站好，就那樣站在門口不知怎麼辦，直到米海爾把他拉進來，一起盤腿坐在床上。

“我...我也不知道剛剛是什麼回事。” 飛龍的臉上還帶著紅暈，“突然就...”

“我還一直擔心我是單箭頭呢。” 

“...嗯？” 飛龍歪歪頭看著他，一臉不解。 

“呃，不知道你有沒有發現，我吃你豆腐吃了好久了。” 

“......嗯？” 米海爾看著飛龍從不理解，到突然明白，然後老羞成怒的表情變化，大笑著躲開飛龍扔過來的枕頭。“......你！”

“嘿嘿，我好高興！” 米海爾避過枕頭，往前一撲將飛龍推在床上，然後俯身上去像是大型犬那樣猛蹭。“這是飛飛給我的聖誕禮物嗎？”

“你好重！” 飛龍把他推開，自己滾向旁邊，“大笨熊！我才沒準備你的禮物呢。” 

“那麼飛飛再給我吻一下！” 米海爾把臉湊過去，“不然米沙熊沒收到禮物會傷心的。” 

“米沙熊才不是那種得一想二的貪心壞熊！” 

“你懂米沙熊什麼！米沙熊最喜歡抱抱親親了！” 

“......噗，我們在說什麼啊。”

“我也不知道...” 米海爾咧嘴一笑，把飛龍從床上拉起來。

“吶...交往了具體要做些什麼？” 飛龍讓他抱住自己，整個人靠在米海爾的身上坐著。

“嗯...約會？” 雖然還有更多兒童不宜的事情可以做啦，不過米海爾決定還是暫時放在心中。

“約會？那和一起出去玩有什麼分別？” 飛龍一臉認真地詢問。

“...這個嘛。” 米海爾低頭親在飛龍的臉頰上，“可以親親？”

“...那這個和吃豆腐有什麼分別？”

“...沒有。” 米海爾認真一想，“飛飛你也可以吃我的豆腐啊。”

“嗯？這樣？” 飛龍回過頭，把米海爾推倒，再跨過他的身體伏下，然後輕輕吻了他一下。

怎麼好像自己虧本了？

“米申卡你跑哪裡了！我不是讓你幫忙...呃啊！？” 列夫一打開兒子的房門，看到的就是飛龍跨坐在米海爾身上吻著的香☆艷情景，身經百戰的他也愣了一下。

一連串的俄語飛龍完全沒有聽懂，但總感覺被撞破了什麼壞事似的，飛龍頓時臉和耳根都紅了，他馬上從床上爬起來。米海爾則笑著看著自己老爸。

“對不起，叔叔錯了！” 列夫掩著眼睛退出房間，“米申卡你們繼續！” 

“叔、叔叔。” 飛龍焦急地叫停了他，“請您不要告訴我父親和哥哥！”

“沒事沒事！我們飛飛放一百個心，繼續和我們米沙玩就好！今晚要留宿嗎？” 列夫摸摸飛龍的頭，又轉向兒子改用俄語說話，“米申卡，要爸爸借你套☆子嗎？” 

“不用啦，待會他就回家了。老爸，心急吃不了熱飛飛！”

26\. 我們的第一個約會

12月31日，除夕夜。

上次瞞著父兄去玩被揭發之後，飛龍再也不敢說謊了，這次出門有好好向父親報備，和焰燕不同，老劉可是對小兒子相當放心的，沒說什麼就同意了，雖然少不免惹來焰燕的冷嘲熱諷，但飛龍想著這是第一個正式的約會，也就忍住不管他了。

除夕晚上的重頭戲是倒數和煙火匯演。比起人擠人的海旁，米海爾和飛龍決定呆在劉家某座俯視維港的高層大樓別墅上自己玩。在為他們打點好吃喝之後，飛龍支開了傭人，享受所謂的二人世界。

米海爾帶來一束玫瑰，還故意穿上了西裝，飛龍甜滋滋的收下牽著他進門。可是十六歲半大的孩子又怎麼會想玩燭光晚餐什麼的浪漫活動，最後他們一人抱著一碗爆米花，窩在沙發上看黑道電影，邊看邊吐糟。

“我的天！要是那真的是白粉，那樣舔一下還不中毒了！”

“哈哈，一舔就知道純度，那要機器來做什麼。” 

“噗哈哈哈哈哈，飛龍你有看到嗎？拿那種槍還想射去對面大樓！”

“這什麼鬼計劃，是想自殺嗎？” 

“有你在真好，平常想吐糟這些，普通人都會問我為什麼懂那麼多！” 飛龍轉頭看著米海爾，認真地說。

“我懂，我懂！” 米海爾空閒著的右手牽著飛龍，小美人回握著他，順便窩過去一點，兩個人頭貼著頭的。

看到緊張的場景，他們一起盯緊屏幕，爆米花都忘了吃了，看完又一起笑剛剛不合邏輯的情節，甚至還開始討論要是領頭的是他們，那戰術會怎麼制定。

“啊糟糕，快到12點了。” 米海爾瞥了一眼時鐘，趕緊把按停了影片，拉著飛龍走向落地玻璃前。

10、9、8…

“飛龍，雖然我們才認識了三個月，可是我真的好喜歡你！”

7、6、5…

“...你這傢伙也太焦急了吧，雖然我也沒資格說什麼啦。” 

4、3、2…

“那麼，新的一年多多指教！我們會一起度過未來的每一年的！” 

1。

煙火準時綻放在夜幕之上，二人相擁而吻。


	15. Chapter 15

媽媽

聖誕假期的結束代表課堂的重新開始，也代表飛龍不用再想什麼藉口出門，想見就能見了。他們決定在學校隱藏他們的關係，不過他們一向很友好，加上男生之間一點身體接觸也沒什麼，除了不能親之外，倒也沒什麼分別。他們就繼續膩歪地上課，下課一起溫習，放假就跑去阿爾巴托夫家留宿的生活。

列夫信守承諾為他們保密著，甚至還幫忙想出各種理由讓飛龍來自己家裡玩，為兒子助攻，哈哈哈，到時候生米煮成了熟飯，老劉再不願意也得把兒子給我當兒媳了！

說起來，飛龍好像也挺強勢的。該不會到最後是我們米沙被娶回劉家吧...

元旦後一個星期多點就是俄羅斯的聖誕節，可是這不是香港的假期，所以無論米海爾心中有多雀躍，他還是得乖乖上學去的。

“飛龍，今天我媽就來了，你和我一起回家吧？” 

“呃！？這麼突然嗎！” 飛龍嚇了一跳，列夫他是很熟悉了，可是突然說要見米海爾的媽媽，他還沒做好心理準備。“那個...你媽媽知道我們...？”

“額，老爸可能沒說。” 

“...你教我幾句俄語和阿姨打招呼吧。”

“你叫她阿姨我怕她揍你，哈哈。我教你叫她大姐姐吧。” 

飛龍在米海爾口中聽了不少他母親的事情，因為自己沒見過親生母親，焰燕的媽媽也很早就離世了，飛龍沒怎麼感受過母愛，所以對米海爾的媽媽還是很好奇的。放學的鐘聲一響，他們就背著書包直奔校門，飛龍對自家的司機說了兩句，就跳上了阿爾巴托夫家的車子。

車子剛停定，米海爾就拉著飛龍一個箭步跑回家門。“媽媽！” 

“噢？米申卡放學了？” 

穿著襯衣、鉛筆裙和高跟鞋的美麗女人從客廳走出玄關，和飛龍想像中的長捲髮優雅女性不一樣，她留了一頭及肩短髮，顯得時尚幹練。女人走出來後，見到不止兒子一人，她歪著頭，用眼神示意米海爾介紹。

“大姐姐，您好，我是劉飛龍。” 飛龍點點頭，自我介紹。

本來坐在客廳的列夫一聽見飛龍的聲音也馬上跑了出來，故意在米海爾面前一把抱著飛龍摸摸頭，兒子白了他一眼。

“飛飛，歡迎歡迎！這是米海爾的媽媽艾蓮娜。這是我們米沙的...好朋友，老劉的小兒子。” 

“噢，原來如此。” 艾蓮娜也摸了摸飛龍順滑的頭髮，哇，這觸感和兒子那頭遺傳自他爸的捲毛很不一樣！

“叔叔，大姐姐，今天也打擾您們了。” 很有禮貌的飛龍向二人致謝。“謝謝您們邀請我參加您們的家族聖誕派對。” 

“哎呀，這什麼話！飛飛也是我們家的人啊！” 列夫揉了揉飛龍的臉蛋，這句話引來米海爾的白眼，還有艾蓮娜不解的表情。“話說回來，為什麼我是叔叔，她是大姐姐啊...”

米海爾撲在媽媽懷裡抱了一下，就帶著飛龍回房間開始他們每天例牌的溫習了。

“你媽媽和我想像中的完全不一樣。” 飛龍一邊做著作業，一邊說，“我想像中的是那種油畫裡面優雅的大卷髮，穿著長裙，帶著那種歪歪的帽子的。” 

“哈哈，那種可當不了黑手黨老大的女人。” 米海爾笑著回答，“維拉就是那個樣子的，呃，就是我爸的老婆，過兩天聖誕派對時你也會看到她。”

“你稱呼她做什麼？” 飛龍好奇地問。

“阿姨。” 米海爾大笑著回答，“她最討厭我這樣叫她了。” 

“哈哈，所以你讓我叫你媽媽做大姐姐？” 飛龍笑著說，“誒，這條該用哪個方程式算？”

“我看看...” 米海爾湊過去飛龍那邊，在題目上畫了幾筆，“看，這裡是這個樣子的...所以是...”

“噢！原來如此！” 飛龍微笑著，在米海爾臉上輕輕吻了一口。“謝謝。”

“...飛飛，你這樣很犯規！” 米海爾有點臉紅，他還是不太習慣飛龍偶然的主動攻勢。

晚飯過後，飛龍坐自家的車子回家。飯桌上米海爾一直忙著照顧飛龍，幫忙夾菜倒水的，連很久沒見面的媽媽也顧不上了，甚至列夫也是一口一個我的寶貝飛飛，令艾蓮娜滿腹疑問。

艾蓮娜把很愛撒嬌的兒子好不容易哄睡了之後，回到他們的睡房中。

“親愛的。” 她窩在男人的懷中，“老實說，飛龍該不會是你另一個私生子吧。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈，不是，真的不是。” 列夫大笑起來，“要是那樣的話，我們米沙就慘了，好不容易找到喜歡的人竟然是親兄弟什麼的...啊，糟糕。”

“什麼！？” 艾蓮娜一把捏著列夫的臉，“喜歡的人！？” 

“呃...”

“你這是怎麼帶兒子的！怎麼我沒看著幾個月就彎了！？” 

“......兒子彎了跟是不是我帶的完全沒有關係。” 列夫把艾蓮娜抱在懷中，“有什麼所謂嘛，米沙喜歡就好啦。飛龍也很好啊，門當戶對的，又漂亮，又乖巧。” 

“你這什麼話...我明天得跟米沙談談！唔......” 列夫強硬地吻了下去，堵著艾蓮娜的話，“嗯...該死的，米沙都被你帶壞了！”

“什麼啊，米沙不知道多乖呢。好啦，該是成年人的時間了。”


	16. Chapter 16

米沙熊的絕技

“媽媽～～” 

第二天的早上，早餐桌上的米海爾對著媽媽又蹭又抱的。雖然已經不是小孩子了，不過除了在尤里家中過的那段時期，他也沒離開過父母那麼久。

“米申卡，坐好。媽媽有事情問你。”

“嗯？” 米沙熊眨眨眼睛裝可愛。

“你和飛龍是什麼關係？”

“...爸。” 米沙熊裝不下去了，瞪了他爸一眼。

“咳咳，不小心說漏嘴了。” 

“飛龍是我男朋友。” 米海爾坐直了身，對著媽媽繼續眨眨眼。“媽媽不喜歡？” 

“...本來是有點介意。” 艾蓮娜摸了摸兒子的捲毛，米沙熊的撒嬌可不是誰都能受得住的，“不過你爸也說得對，我們自己經歷過不能在一起的痛苦，怎麼會想你跟我們一樣。只是你真的想清楚了嗎？這條路絕不輕鬆。” 

“媽媽，我很清楚，我從沒試過有這種感覺。” 米海爾用那像是晴空般的藍眼睛認真地看著媽媽，“我覺得飛龍是最適合我的人。”

“唉，我的米沙熊長大了。” 艾蓮娜抱著米海爾，“寶貝，告訴媽媽，你是攻還是受？”

“嗯？那是什麼意思？” 米海爾窩進媽媽懷中蹭蹭。

“你少裝不懂了，列夫的兒子這種程度的事情也不懂？” 艾蓮娜白了兒子一眼，揉著他的臉蛋，突然臉色一變，“我的天啊，不會那個小美人才是攻吧！？” 

“呃...” 米海爾汗顏，他母親的腦迴路和他爹有得拼，“我們還沒做過需要分攻受的事情...” 

“什麼！？米沙，我都開始懷疑你是不是你爸的兒子了，怎麼動作那麼慢！？” 艾蓮娜誇張地喊著。

“媽...我們還沒成年。”

“啊！？成年？我們做黑手黨的，什麼時候守過法了！” 艾蓮娜掩臉，“真是的，該不會是不懂？來，媽媽有幾套珍藏的BL漫借你。”

“......” 

米海爾和他爹面面相覷。

“啊！不管了！派對那天小美人會來吧？那天別讓他回家了！” 

“......到時阿姨和哥哥姐姐也會在家。” 

“那又怎樣？我兒子的男朋友他們能管嗎！” 

兩個媽媽

幾天後，聖誕節的前一天，列夫的老婆維拉和她的孩子都到達了。

“米沙，好久不見了，還好嗎？” 留著長卷髮的維拉在米海爾上學前揉了揉他的頭髮。

“阿姨，你好。” 

維拉被米海爾一聲阿姨叫得非常不高興，這個孩子客觀來說確實是比自己的孩子更聰穎，而且列夫也最疼他，按道理來說應該和他打好關係才對，只是米海爾一心向著自己媽媽，對自己完全不屑一顧。

米海爾轉個身，撲向媽媽的懷抱，“媽媽，我去上學了。” 

維拉和艾蓮娜站在玄關面面相覷，到米海爾的車子遠離了，她們才客客氣氣地打招呼。過了這麼多年，早就沒了什麼爭風吃醋的大戰了，一個佔著正妻的位置卻得不到丈夫的愛，一個佔著丈夫卻永遠只是情婦，算起來，也是平等。反正列夫給兩人日常食用的花費也是一視同仁。

唯一的心結大概就是孩子。論資排輩，自然還是正妻所生的孩子繼承家族，只是米海爾卻是出色得耀眼，加上幼年時被尤里虐待過，列夫可是疼他疼得不得了，連這次在南方擴展生意都帶著米海爾，而不是年紀更大的孩子。

“維拉。安娜、安德魯。” 列夫從飯廳出來迎接妻子和孩子，對妻子行了簡單的吻臉禮。“艾蓮娜，米沙出門了？” 

“嗯。” 艾蓮娜在他臉上輕輕一吻。

“你們把東西放一放，要開始準備明天的派對了。”

阿爾巴托夫的家族傳統上，聖誕節會讓辛苦了一年的傭人們放假，派對上無論是食物還是裝飾，一概由家族成員負責。

原本十指不沾楊春水的妻子們都會在聖誕之前請教家中廚師，務求炮製出一頓大餐，孩子們則負責家中的裝飾。由於今年在香港舉辦，米海爾還得上學去，所以他的部分就是之前十二月派對時留下的巨大聖誕樹了。

“爸，裝飾的部分好像沒什麼能做的了？” 安德魯看著滿屋的裝飾問。

“哦，那些都是米沙之前派對時弄好的，今年確實比較特別呢。你們倆幫你媽去吧。” 

三對一，對艾蓮娜有點不利，列夫決定發個短信給兒子。

“小笨熊，放學趕緊回家幫你媽，別顧著泡飛飛了。” 

米海爾看著短信，真是麻煩啊，一時叫我趕緊把飛龍泡上手，一時又叫我回家幫忙，還是幫忙做飯？我哪裡會啊... 

“飛龍，你會做飯嗎？”

“怎麼可能會，我家有廚師啊。” 大少爺表示連泡麵都不用自己煮開水。

“就是啊...” 米海爾嘆氣，“我家裡啊，聖誕節的傳統是要家族成員親自做飯。”

“......” 飛龍想了一下，“既然我明天要去蹭飯，那我也該幫忙才是！雖然我也幫不上什麼！” 

這簡直就是小媳婦幫婆婆忙的感覺了！米海爾笑得快開花了。

“說起來，我媽也知道我們的事了。” 米海爾見飛龍臉色一變，馬上繼續說，“放心，她也支持我們，只是她的支持方式...有點猛烈，你別介意。” 

“...嗯？” 小書呆子一臉疑惑，不過還是點點頭。“你家人真好...我完全沒法想像父親和焰哥知道了會怎麼樣。”

“...那就別告訴他們就好，我會一直在你身邊。” 米海爾四處張望確認沒人，就在飛龍臉上輕輕吻了一下，“也不是都很好啦，今天你來看看我哥和我姐，和你焰哥差不多，哈哈。”


	17. Chapter 17

男友力

飛龍打電話給父親報備了一下，又如常地跳上米海爾家的車子出發。劉父最近習慣了兒子經常早出晚歸，想著飛龍好不容易找了個知心好友，而且那孩子做事也很有分寸，功課也不見落下，和米海爾一起溫習唸書後更是進步了，所以也不在意。

“我也不知道我們能幫上什麼，大概只能為我媽吶喊打氣之類吧。”

“...才不會呢！只要教我我就能做到！” 飛龍自信滿滿地回答。“而且大姐姐和叔叔那麼快就接受了我，我一定得好好回報才對！” 

“唔......” 米海爾看著飛龍那雄心壯志的表情，“我越來越喜歡你了！” 

“笨、笨蛋！” 

=======

二人剛走進玄關就聽到艾蓮娜呼喚兒子的聲音，米海爾把書包交給開門的管家，就帶著飛龍走進廚房。艾蓮娜佔了廚房的一角忙著，似乎維拉他們已經準備好了，東西堆在另一個角落。

“媽，飛龍來幫忙了。”

“啊！？” 艾蓮娜抬頭一看，頓時笑得瞇起眼睛，“飛飛來啦！過來，來媽媽這邊，你跟著食譜準備調味好不好？米沙，你去揉面團，力氣活你幹就好。”

“呃，其實飛飛力氣也...” 

“大姐姐...我不會看俄文...” 飛龍看著食譜上那密密麻麻的陌生文字，實在沒有辦法。

“什麼大姐姐！叫媽媽！” 艾蓮娜鼓起臉，“那麼你們交換吧，飛飛可以嗎？力氣不夠的話，米沙你弄完去幫忙！”

“嗯！我可以的！” 武術高手劉飛龍對著麵團磨拳擦掌的。

看著麵團在飛龍敲打之下迅速成型，艾蓮娜深深感嘆雖然漂亮但果然是個男孩子！

看著兒子跑來跑去幫飛龍擦擦臉上沾到的麵粉，拿出小手帕擦擦汗，又倒水，又是怕他餓肚子而拿來零食，她再也忍不住了，對著兒子用俄語說。“米沙，你女子力真高。”

“啊！？” 米沙熊漲紅了臉，一把抱著正在努力揉面團的飛龍。“飛龍啊，她剛剛說了很過分的話！”

“嗯？” 剛剛沒有聽懂的孩子歪著頭，摸了摸米海爾的頭髮，“怎麼了？”

“嗚...米沙熊被媽媽欺負了，要飛龍親親安慰！” 

“......” 在人家媽媽面前飛龍也不好意思揍他一拳，又不敢在人前親他，他一時呆站著不知道該拿他怎麼辦。

米海爾見他呆著了，就趁機抱著他的腰，在臉上啵了一口，害飛龍滿臉通紅的推開了他。

“大笨熊...” 飛龍別過身繼續揉麵團不理他。

“米沙...你是靠撒嬌贏得美人歸的嗎？” 艾蓮娜一臉無奈，“吃完飯媽媽教你什麼是男友力吧...”

我們是不一樣的

派對的事前準備差不多了，飛龍吃完晚飯就婉拒留他睡覺的列夫和艾蓮娜，回到家中。

剛剛的晚餐桌上第一次見維拉和米海爾的哥哥姐姐，果然和艾蓮娜和米沙很不一樣的感覺。安娜一頭利落長直髮，她沒做出面，只是感覺敏銳的飛龍感到她一直在悄悄觀察自己。安德魯則是比米海爾更高更健碩一點，一頭短金髮，就像是軍人一樣嚴肅。至於維拉，則是一個不知民間疾苦的貴族大小姐一樣。

不過飛龍沒怎麼感到受歡迎，桌上除了米海爾和列夫，其他人大多以俄語交談著，雖然跟著米海爾學了不少，但和流利對答還是有段距離，所以席上更多時候飛龍根本不知道在說什麼，只能默默吃著飯。

米海爾見狀，就在桌子下悄悄捏了捏飛龍的大腿安慰他。

“阿飛。” 焰燕沒有敲門就進來他的房間，見飛龍躺在床上，就皺著眉，“怎麼沒在溫習？”

“焰哥，我在米海爾家裡已經做好作業和溫習了。” 飛龍坐起身回答。

“...說起來，你和他倒是很親。” 焰燕坐在他床上，“雖然現在是友好的組織，但難保什麼時候會變成敵對的，你沒對他亂說話吧？”

“...我說話有分寸。” 聽見焰燕的話，飛龍的心沉了下去。哥哥說得也沒錯，他們是兩個組織的人...

“那就好。飛，之前我的話是說重了，不過你也知道，你以後是得輔助我的。” 焰燕順了順弟弟的頭髮，“別花那麼多時間在那小子身上，放學回家，要溫習的話我教你，父親也覺得是時候讓你練槍了。”

“練槍？” 飛龍的眼睛突然明亮起來，父親終於讓他碰槍了！但想起米海爾，他的心情又馬上低落下來，“...明天是他們的聖誕節，他們邀請了我，我一定得去。”

“...下不為例。”

“可是...米海爾是我的......” 飛龍停下來再仔細想了一下，告訴焰燕絕不是一個好主意，“我的好朋友。我覺得白蛇和阿爾巴托夫保持良好關係是很重要的。”

“是。只是你可別放太多感情進去，交易關係，誰知道什麼時候會突然完結。” 

焰燕說完，看了一眼飛龍，就起身離開。

=======

阿爾巴托夫家族的人都聚在客廳。列夫一個人坐在電子暖爐旁邊，艾蓮娜和維拉則各自坐在兩邊沙發。米海爾把飛龍送上車子之後，自然地坐在媽媽身邊。

“米沙，我們家族的派對，為什麼邀請外人？” 維拉見米海爾坐下來，就好奇地問。

“飛龍是我的好朋友。” 米海爾不打算告訴維拉一房，以免他們拿著自己喜歡男生做文章。“爸，我們應該和劉家打好關係，不是嗎？”

“嗯。” 列夫微微一笑，點了一下頭。

“就算是那樣，也不必邀請他來家族派對。前陣子的十二月聖誕那種生意交流就夠了吧。” 安娜提出質疑，她在吃飯時一直觀察著飛龍，“就算是和劉家交流，也是父親和劉老先生之間的事，什麼時候輪到你了？”

安娜這句話，讓艾蓮娜和米海爾都瞇起了眼睛。即使列夫多次表面兩家一視同仁，但維拉他們仍以正室自居。

“輪不輪到我，可不是安娜姐姐你說的。” 米海爾就像是一隻年幼的雄獅，乍一看無害，但眼神卻是銳利無比，好像隨時會撲上去撕咬一樣。

“好了，飛龍是個好孩子，也是米沙的好朋友，是我邀請他來的。” 列夫出聲打完場。“你們今天才到達，也累了吧。我讓人收拾好房間了，你們休息吧。艾蓮娜，我今晚在你那邊睡。”

“好。” 艾蓮娜走到列夫旁邊牽著他的手，在丈夫臉上輕吻。“我和米沙先談點事，你先睡吧。”

“晚安。” 眼見二人的甜蜜，自己卻無緣和丈夫共眠，維拉也不願久留。


	18. Chapter 18

媽媽的教導

“米申卡，媽媽有事情跟你說。” 艾蓮娜叫住回房路上的兒子。

“哦？” 米海爾打開房門，讓媽媽進去，“是關於什麼的？”

“嘿嘿。” 艾蓮娜關好了門，拿出了iPad，“提早一天給你的聖誕禮物。”

“嗯？” 米海爾接過來看了一下，再目瞪口呆地望著自己媽媽。艾蓮娜高興地為兒子介紹她的珍藏。

“這些啊，都是媽媽挑選過的少女漫畫，你這孩子男友力不足啊！好好學一下，比如說冷的時候脫外套給飛龍啊，幫忙拿重的東西啊，還有走路時你走馬路那邊之類的。”

“......飛龍不是女孩子。” 米海爾忍不住吐糟，“脫外套這個沒什麼，可是飛龍是練武術的，力氣說不定還比我大，還有走什麼路，我們出入都有車子坐啊。”

“...小笨熊，男女都喜歡這種浪漫的東西啊，學了沒壞處。” 艾蓮娜翻了一頁，“這些是BL純愛系列的，你自己研究一下。” 

“哦...” 

“還有這文件夾的是有那啥場面的，我挑了些普通的玩法，畢竟你和飛飛是第一次不能太重口啊，以後媽媽給你看些其他play的。”

“呃...”

“不過漫畫嘛，果然還是不太真實。媽媽這個雲端裡收藏了些真人的影片，放心，我都有好好挑選過的，絕不辣眼睛。” 

“......” 

“總而言之，我和你爸都決定兒媳婦就是飛飛了，你可別讓我們失望。” 艾蓮娜拍了拍兒子的肩。“可別告訴我阿爾巴托夫家的男人連泡個小男生都不會！”

“我先說好，我是很珍惜飛龍的，絕對沒打算那麼快就和他那啥，我不想嚇到他，更不想傷到他。” 米海爾一臉認真。

“噢噢噢噢就是這種！這種話很棒！小笨熊，你的甜言蜜語應該對飛飛說，不是跟媽媽說！” 艾蓮娜高興得幾乎手舞足蹈了，一把抱著兒子摸摸頭。

“......” 

聖誕派對

派對當天剛好是週六，不用去學校，飛龍上完每週指定的武術課，回家洗了個澡吃了午飯，就抱著大包小包的坐上車子前往阿爾巴托夫家。米海爾親自在門前等著他來，一下車，飛龍就被他那熊貓眼嚇了一跳。

“怎麼了？昨天沒睡覺？” 飛龍用指尖輕輕揉了揉米海爾的眼袋。

“嗯，昨天熬夜呃...有點事情。不說這個了，你怎麼抱著這麼多東西來？” 米海爾想起昨日熬夜看的漫畫，自動自覺地幫飛龍提著重物。

“給你們的聖誕禮物。” 飛龍有點害羞，不善交際的他可是第一次誠心誠意地為他人準備禮物。

“謝謝！我也有準備給你的，晚上派對之後我們交換？” 米海爾微笑著說，一邊打開大門，“這些先放到我房間？”

他們把東西放好之後，就到廚房幫艾蓮娜的忙。今天維拉他們也在，偌大的廚房擠了六個人，倒是有點擁擠了，可是誰都不想讓出位置給對方，兩位妻子就一人佔了一個爐頭，孩子們則各自佔據廚房兩側的空間打下手。

“飛龍，在上面櫥櫃拿那個鍋給我。” 艾蓮娜一邊做菜一邊叫著。

“是的！” 飛龍抬起頭，踮起腳，還差那麼一點點。米海爾見他不夠高，就從他背後伸出手拿下來。

“你要拿的是這個嗎？” 自帶花花背景特效的米海爾微笑著問。

“......你也沒有高我很多好嗎！” 飛龍撇撇嘴。

飛龍和米海爾能做的事情實在有限，也就跑跑腿、遞這遞那，還有切切菜這樣。不過艾蓮娜見著小倆口高高興興地一起做菜，特別是兒子明顯已經對少女漫畫情節融會貫通，她心裡也特別高興。

說是派對，其實也只是一頓比較豐盛的飯菜而已，身為一家之主的列夫工作結束之後，也來到廚房做了一道甜點。一家人同坐一桌，隨意吃頓飯。

和昨天差不多，他們大多以俄語交談，飛龍繼續保持著聽不懂我就默默吃的狀態，米海爾久不久就在他耳邊翻譯幾句，讓他稍微理解發生了什麼事。

飯後他們聚在客廳。米海爾幫著飛龍抱來禮物，開始了交換禮物的環節。飛龍每一份禮物都很用心地用古典風的紙包好，綁上吉祥繩結。

“叔叔，這是父親託我拿來送您的，是古巴雪茄。這份是我的，我知道你喜歡這香薰的氣味，特地找來這可以放車子裡的。” 飛龍很貼心地一份一份介紹。“大姐姐的是珍珠末，有美容功效，特別是姐姐你本來就很白滑的皮膚，更有護膚美顏的效果。” 

他和維拉他們不熟，所以也就隨便送了些圍巾之類的絕不會有錯的禮物，米海爾則裝得一臉天真無辜的，送了些除皺祛斑的護膚品給維拉和安娜，還有一套理髮套裝給留短髮到幾乎平頭的安德魯。在米海爾人畜無害的笑容之下，他們也只能咬著牙齒收下。

“哈哈，我們米沙的禮物真的不錯呢。媽媽給你的是應試手冊，米沙讀完書後得找工作嘛，這種工具書好。” 維拉皮笑肉不笑的送禮物給米海爾，暗示著他沒可能繼承家族，得在外面找工作。

對這種話很敏銳的飛龍一聽就知道她的意思了，他看了一眼仍然笑得輕鬆的米海爾，原來他的家人也不全是很好的，他也和自己一樣很累吧...回頭摸摸米沙熊的頭安慰一下他吧。

“飛龍，這是媽媽給你的禮物。” 艾蓮娜笑著遞過去，飛龍一拆開，是一部iPad。旁邊的米海爾一見內容物幾乎想尖叫出來，他用眼神向媽媽示意，艾蓮娜則笑得更加高興了。

“對啊，米沙，這是和我昨天送你的一樣的，你待會教教飛龍用吧。”

“謝謝大姐姐。” 飛龍微笑著收下來，完全沒理解到旁邊米海爾的反應。


	19. Chapter 19

千萬不要打開媽媽的雲端

兩家人也沒什麼好說的，寒暄一回後，列夫就讓大家各自休息了，米海爾見時間還早，就帶著飛龍回房間。

“大姐姐、不，媽媽送我iPad，實在是太好了。” 飛龍抱著iPad高興地說著，艾蓮娜就像是他從沒擁有過的媽媽一樣。

“呃。” 米海爾擦了擦額頭，不知道該怎麼開始解釋機器裡艾蓮娜的珍藏。

“我們家不怎麼過聖誕，父親和焰哥都沒給過我聖誕禮物，今天我可是第一次那麼認真的過節呢。” 飛龍突然想起什麼，回過頭來，對著米海爾伸出手，“米沙剛剛被欺負了，我來摸摸頭。” 

“飛...” 米海爾完全沒料到飛龍有此舉動，愣住了讓他摸了好幾把。

“...” 飛龍被他這麼一看又突然有點害羞，“剛剛...阿姨不是說了...”

“哦，那沒關係啦。” 米海爾抱著飛龍在臉上親了一口，“習慣了。”

“...不能習慣。” 飛龍回抱著他，把頭靠在米海爾的肩上，“我現在還不能做到些什麼，但我想陪著你面對一切障礙。”

“飛...你待在我身邊就夠了，你就是我的勇氣，我的太陽。” 

“......對白在哪裡學的？”

“你手上的iPad。” 

“啊？” 飛龍疑惑地解鎖手上的iPad。

“呃，我媽...呃，給了我們一些珍藏。” 米海爾拿起飛龍的iPad滑了幾下，“我昨天看了一晚上，這幾本我誠意推薦。”

“...漫畫？” 飛龍看了一眼，“被焰哥發現我看漫畫肯定罵死我...”

“漫畫倒是還好，被他看見這盤裡的就肯定完蛋。” 米海爾認真地回答，“我非常不建議你打開來看，真的，非常不建議。”

“...？” 飛龍眨眨眼，不過還是點了點頭。

“說起來，我還沒給你聖誕禮物。” 米海爾轉身在書桌上拿起一個小盒子，“這個是我送你的，拆開來看看？”

“嗯？” 飛龍拆開上面的包裝，裡面竟然是一隻巴掌大的金色熊娃娃，眼睛縫歪了，鼻子也怪怪的，一看就知道是手工製作。“...該不會是你縫的吧。”

“嘿嘿，花了我兩週呢。” 米海爾自豪地說，“送你可以隨時隨地抱著睡覺的米沙熊。”

“...米沙熊該不會一捏棉花就跑出來吧。” 飛龍一邊說，還真的用力一捏，本來就是斜的鼻子好像更歪了。

“...你這麼用力捏他，那大米沙熊也要捏捏你囉。” 

“呵，你敢？” 飛龍笑著說，拿出自己給他的禮物，“這個給你，聖誕快樂。” 

盒子裡是一雙皮手套。

“雖然香港的冬天對你來說根本就不冷，可是...萬一你要回俄羅斯的話...” 飛龍說著說著就低下了頭。

“放心吧，我爸在這的生意還沒搞定呢，短期內我不會走的。” 米海爾牽著飛龍的手，“再過兩年我就可以自己留下來了。”

兩個少年窩在床上，比較高大的那個摟著較纖細的那個，抱著iPad一起看少女漫畫，金髮的少年模仿著主角的對話，逗笑了黑髮的少年。直到夜幕低垂了，飛龍才萬分不捨地坐上回家的車子。

十八歲的約定

一月底是寒風下的運動會，看台上的學生們都在思考校方神秘的想法，竟然挑一年最冷的日子來搞這種戶外活動。

每逢這種日子，劉飛龍肯定是隱身在看台某個角落呆著溫習，今年他卻熬不過那喜歡參加活動的金髮少年，被他拖上了賽場參加2 x 400接力賽。

藍社的社長覺得很不安，米海爾是個運動健將這一點誰都知道，讓他上場也是很放心，只是他堅持拍檔要是一向以書生形象示人的劉飛龍...

“你既然拉了我上場，你輸了就死定了。” 飛龍瞪著那輕鬆笑著的少年。

“放心放心，我贏定了。” 米海爾得瑟地笑著，他可對自己的能力有充分自信，“你跑第一棒？” 

飛龍展現出令人難以置信的速度和耐力，將對方拋離至少五十米後交棒，米海爾目瞪口呆地接過來，現在幾乎慢慢跑也能贏了，那不就沒他表現的機會了嗎！

最終不負眾望，藍社獲得獎杯。正當眾人想褒獎一下兩個努力的跑將時，卻發現拿了獎杯後，他們又神秘消失了。

飛龍參加的賽事只有一個，跑完了，贏了，他也就心安理得地躲著了，他佔了一個小的更衣室，還特地在門外掛上“維修中”的牌子，這裡防風溫暖，又有地方可以坐下，他還帶了點吃的喝的進來，比露天又冷又大風的看台舒適得多。飛龍安心地拿出書本繼續他的溫習。

米海爾繼續出去參加各種賽事，休息時就躲在飛龍的小角落裡，在他身邊躺著，等飛龍投餵小點心。貼心的小美人讓家裡的女僕準備了些蜂蜜，為小男友補充能量。

在等待下一場比賽的期間，米海爾又呆在飛龍的小窩裡。雖然外面溫度比較低，但做完運動，加上他是隻不怕冷的熊，米海爾還是滿身是汗，白皙的皮膚有點紅紅的，他坐在長椅喝著飛龍給的蜂蜜茶，一邊看著小美人努力做著模擬卷。

“你有看我媽存在iPad上的東西嗎？” 他好奇地問。

飛龍突然耳朵都紅了，點了點頭。

“...你看了文件夾裡面的？”

飛龍繼續點點頭。

“那盤裡的...”

“我...不小心點進去了，不是故意看的。” 好奇心殺死貓，羞死龍。“那些...呃...影片。”

“咳咳。” 米海爾望天，不對啊，十六歲看點教學也很正常，“抱歉，我媽...是比較奇葩。”

“...媽媽回俄羅斯了嗎？” 飛龍試著轉移話題。

“維拉他們早就走了，這週六媽媽也回去了，她要幫我爸看著那邊的生意。” 

“那我得去送機才是。” 

“好。我回去把航班訊息給你。” 米海爾聽著運動員召集的廣播，站了起來準備離開。

“米沙。” 飛龍叫停了站在門前的他。“那個...”

“嗯？” 米海爾走近他，仔細聽著他蚊子般小聲的問題。

“你...會想和我做...影片上的事情嗎？” 飛龍臉紅得快要滴出血來了。

“...會啊。不過我絕對不會勉強你的。” 

“我...過幾天就十七歲了。” 飛龍拉著米海爾的衣袖，小聲地說著，“到了十八那時...”

“嗯，十八。” 

出去比賽的米海爾耳根也有點紅。


	20. Chapter 20

飛龍的生日會

二月一日，飛龍17歲的生日。小孩子的生日劉家也沒怎麼慶祝，加上現在劉家上下都忙著準備過年的事情，老劉只是讓廚師做了個紅雞蛋給飛龍，然後例牌地訓話了一下就當慶祝完了。

過年的準備不用大少爺親手來，黃昏時他交代了一下就出門跑去阿爾巴托夫家裡了。雖說沒有期望就沒有失望，但今年有米海爾陪他過生日，飛龍心中還是有一點點期待的。

米海爾的家裡佈置得像是聖誕節一樣，滿房子的彩帶和燈飾，飛龍一進門就看見幾個歪歪斜斜的字寫著“生日快樂”，明顯出自米海爾的手筆。

“飛龍～～” 聽見門鈴響聲的米海爾全速衝去樓下，一把抱著飛龍。他一身米色西裝，頭髮用髮泥弄了上去，拿著一束紅玫瑰。“我最最最漂亮的寶貝兒，生日快樂。”

“米沙。” 飛龍回抱了他一下，收下了他的玫瑰。“你這個打扮...好老氣。”

“嗚...飛飛好毒舌。” 那身成熟的打扮配上米沙熊撒嬌的表情，實在是...非常不搭。飛龍翻了個大白眼，徑自走進飯廳。

“...怎麼那麼安靜？” 飛龍環視了房子一周，他已經很熟悉阿爾巴托夫宅了，平日玄關之類的地方肯定有女僕或是管家候命，今天卻是一個人都沒有。

“我爸說不打擾我們，所以把女僕們都放假了，他自己也跑去工作了，所以只有我陪你過生日了。” 米海爾像一個紳士一樣為飛龍拉開飯桌的椅子，“今天的飯菜全部都是我做的！” 

“...能吃嗎？” 飛龍非常懷疑，前不久的聖誕節這個人才和自己一樣，只能切切菜端端碗的。

“能！我拿我爸試驗了好幾天。” 

“哈哈，你的女子力直線上升啊，又做菜，又縫娃娃。” 

“嘖～ 飛龍少爺不做這些，那就我來囉。” 

雖然不知道列夫叔叔有沒有在實驗過程中拉肚子，可是這頓飯連嘴叼的飛龍少爺也覺得是能吃的。

飯後，米海爾端出水果蛋糕，雖然不能說很漂亮，但至少有個蛋糕的形態了，飛龍非常滿意。自小的生日就沒有怎麼慶祝過，自己也沒有多少朋友，飛龍心底裡還是有點羨慕其他同學可以開生日派對。

今天也算是夢想成真了，最重要的，還是和喜歡的人一起過。

希望這樣的日子能直到永遠。

“我的生日禮物呢？” 聽了生日歌，許了願，吹了蠟燭，飛龍對著米海爾伸出手掌。

“呃，前陣子才送了你聖誕禮物，我一時間想不到該送什麼給你。” 米海爾揉了揉自己的頭髮，看見飛龍瞬間有點失望的表情，他就急著繼續說，“所以！！米沙熊決定會無條件實現飛龍三個願望！” 

“...嘖。” 

“你這什麼反應啊！那麼特別給你個優惠，這個願望沒有限期好了！” 

“那麼第一個願望，我要...” 飛龍想了一下，“我要你永遠不能對我說不。” 

“...你這是作弊！”

艾蓮娜的電話

清晨的一通來自艾蓮娜的電話，讓列夫從睡夢中徹底清醒過來。他敲了敲米海爾的門，把兒子叫醒。

“...爸？現在才幾點...”

“醒來，我有事跟你說。” 難得嚴肅的列夫讓米海爾心裡一沉，趕忙爬起來刷牙洗臉。

他跑下樓，列夫坐在客廳認真地講著電話，米海爾靜靜坐在父親對面，聽著父親的對話，他大概也猜出一二了。

“安德魯在做什麼？” 

“不，不可能。我不想懷疑自己的孩子。”

列夫掛線後，米海爾看著父親。

“剛剛是艾蓮娜打來，她說莫斯科那邊的生意出問題了，我得回去處理。” 

“哦，那你什麼時候回來？” 

“...米沙，我們要一起回去，我不能把你一個人留在這邊。” 列夫嘆了一口氣，“艾蓮娜聯絡我，代表那是她也沒辦法處理的大問題，我也不知道什麼時候能解決。”

“...我還有一年多就成年了，你大可以不必理我。更何況，我不能就這樣離開飛龍。” 米海爾皺著眉說。

“是啊，還有一年多，所以你還沒成年啊。我也很喜歡飛龍那孩子，想他做我兒媳想得不得了，可是我需要你和我一起回去。” 列夫接著說，“我還得先處理好這邊的事情才能回去，大概兩週後起行，你和飛龍......好好道別吧。” 

“...你想我和飛龍說什麼？把他追到了就拍拍屁股回去俄羅斯？我不能接受！” 米海爾難得地失控大聲嚷嚷，“我不能就這樣離開他！”

“米海爾！” 列夫厲聲叫停了兒子，不再是親暱的稱呼，而是呼喚了他的本名，“你以為我不想讓你幸福嗎？”

“到底你為什麼要急著走？”

“...艾蓮娜說，安德魯可能和敵方交易了。萬一是真的，我需要你來掌管現在他和安娜負責的地區。” 

“...哈，把未成年的兒子留著就不行，可是可以接管黑手黨的地盤？爸，我真的不懂你。”


	21. Chapter 21

道別

就算再不願意，但身不由己，還是得走的。

該怎麼和飛龍說？前陣子才說了自己短期內不會離開，現在就說兩週後要走了？而且還說不定得留在俄羅斯很久，不知道什麼時候回來？呵，這還真是渣男中的渣男啊。

直接說？不說？不，再推遲的話，飛龍會從老劉那邊聽說的，到時候就更糟糕了。米海爾下定決心，要和飛龍說清楚。

還有一年多，他就滿1☆8歲了。

“米沙。” 飛龍拍了拍回來後一直發呆的同桌，“怎麼在發白日夢啊？”

“...飛。”

“...下週模擬考完之後，能不能帶我去山頂...約會？” 飛龍低聲地說著，“我們好久沒出門玩了，三月就開始考試，我覺得該趁著...”

“飛，我要回俄羅斯了。” 

只是幾秒之間，飛龍從沒理解，到震驚，然後失落的表情都映入米海爾的眼中。他心疼得很，恨不得就在這裡摟著漂亮的人兒熱ki☆ss，只是那是不可能的。

課堂的兩個小時，飛龍再也不肯和他說話，就像剛認識的那時一樣，變回來那個冷漠的同桌。

小息時間，米海爾再也忍不住，抓起飛龍的手往天台狂奔，黑髮少年被他抓得生疼，卻又甩不開他，想起那時他拉著他在外面吃午飯的情景，又想起他剛剛說的話，心中半是甜蜜，半是苦。

兩個人倚在天台的欄杆，看著地下整揮灑汗水的學生們，一時誰都沒有說話。隔了一會，米海爾先開聲。

“飛，我家裡出事情了，我和我爸得回俄羅斯。”

“什麼時候回來。” 飛龍一臉淡然地看著他。

“不知道。”

“那我呢？”

“...我對不起你。” 

“分手吧。”

“你能不能等我？” 

飛龍不敢置信地抬起頭，看著那竟敢厚著臉皮讓自己等的人。

“等你？等到什麼時候？” 

“1☆8歲。” 

“呵，你就那麼放心，我這一年不會找到別的人？” 飛龍冷笑著說。

“我不放心啊，你這麼漂亮，人又好，你看看我，不到三個月就被你迷住了。” 

“......” 飛龍莫名地有點臉紅。

米海爾摟著黑髮少年的腰，把他拉近自己，在飛龍的耳邊低語。

“可是我也沒辦法，必須回去俄羅斯啊...要是有誰敢搶走你，那我唯有把你搶回來囉。” 

“就怕你沒這個本事。” 

39.最後一個約會

模擬考結束後，米海爾按照約定帶著飛龍上山頂約會。那天他們在坐了纜車，逛了蠟像館，還在瞭望台上悄悄牽著手，趁著沒人看他們的幾秒，快速地親了一下。

“對不起，我答應你，一有機會我就馬上回來。”

“哼，別回來了，我會找個比你更好的男友。” 

“呃！？那米沙熊不就沒了主人了？”

“啊？原來我是米沙熊的主人？” 飛龍挑起眉，在米海爾前攤開手，“爪子。”

米沙熊乖乖把爪子放上去。

“乖。” 飛龍從自己口袋拿出什麼東西，放到米沙熊的爪子中，“給你的獎勵。”

米海爾低頭一看，那是個圓形的小吊墜，上面鑲著一顆小小的藍鑽，他翻向後方，刻上了篆書寫成的三個字 -- 劉飛龍。中文不好的俄國少年自然認不出這獨特的書法體，他歪歪頭看著飛龍，用眼神示意他不明白。

“沒什麼，你就當是米沙熊的名牌好了。” 飛龍笑著為他戴上。“你知道嗎？古時候離別時有把自己頭髮剪下來送給對方的。”

“哦？那你為什麼不給我？” 米海爾順了順身旁少年絲綢般的頭髮。

“可是我怕我找了新男友之後，你拿我的頭髮來下咒，我才不給你呢。” 飛龍笑著說，他稍微踮起腳尖，在金髮少年的耳邊輕聲說了一句中文。“待我長髮及腰。”

“你剛剛說什麼？”

“沒事。”

吻別

人來人往的送機大堂，卻擋不住那初嘗離別滋味的少年。飛龍不顧周圍的目光牽著米海爾的手。

“對不起，飛飛，叔叔得把他帶回去。” 

列夫摸了摸孩子們的頭髮，就走開了，讓他們好好道別。

“飛龍，等我。” 

“不要。” 

“...那你放手。”

“不要。” 

小美人抓住金髮少年的衣袖不肯放開，低著頭一言不發，米海爾另一隻手輕輕掃著他的背，平日什麼胡話都敢說的他也不知道該怎麼好。

過了良久，該是進去的時間了，米海爾輕輕摟著小美人。

“我要走了...” 

“米沙...” 飛龍的聲音有點哽咽。“第二個願望，你一定要回來。”

“是的，飛龍少爺的願望米沙熊一定會完成的！” 米海爾輕輕一笑，把紙條塞進飛龍口袋中，“這是我的地址和電話號碼，不要忘記我...有哪個混帳想追你的，一定得告訴我。”

“哼...我很快就會找到比你更好的，你回來給我慶祝吧。” 飛龍嘴硬地說著，手則在確認自己有好好袋穩了紙條。

第一次找到喜歡的人，第一個真心的ki☆ss，第一個甜蜜的約會，第一個痛心的離別。

第一次不在意旁邊的目光，兩個人在閘口輕輕一ki☆ss。


	22. Chapter 22

遠距離戀愛

三月的莫斯科開始回暖，但對於剛從亞熱帶地區回去的米海爾來說，氣溫還是一下子下降了二十多度，他出入都得戴著飛龍送的手套，穿得厚厚的。

“笨蛋！為什麼把米申卡都帶回來？飛龍怎麼辦？” 艾蓮娜一見兒子，就對著丈夫連珠炮發地罵著。

“親愛的，你以為我沒想過？我有我的考慮！” 列夫扶著額。

“媽媽，沒關係的，我是阿爾巴托夫家族的男人。” 米海爾抱著媽媽，“飛龍答應會等我的。”

那是個混亂的一季。安德魯不滿父親偏心米海爾，聯合了敵對組織試圖奪權，還好艾蓮娜發現得早，勉強支撐到列夫回來掌管大權。艾蓮娜早年就是身體不好才逼著讓尤里撫養米海爾，現在突如其來的巨大壓力，讓她的身體狀況變差了不少。

米海爾一邊照顧著艾蓮娜，又得顧著不讓她悄悄跑出去繼續工作，一邊又要跟著列夫學習經營地盤，忙得焦頭爛額的，卻也不忘每週抽空一小時打電話給飛龍，還得是挑週六凌晨，飛龍能悄悄接聽電話的時間。幸好，五小時的時差不算太多，飛龍近清晨的時分也就是米海爾的午夜

“飛，有沒有想我？”

“嗯...笨蛋，都開考了，沒時間想你了。” 

“嗚...難得我溫習了這麼久，竟然沒去考。”

“就是啊，都浪費了，大笨熊。” 飛龍頓了一下，“你還好嗎？” 

“呵呵，你男友我可是掌管著兩個城市地盤的男人！” 米海爾輕輕笑著說，他不想飛龍擔心太多，很少會跟他說負面的事情。

“哈，回來後我們比一比，我可是人稱神槍手的劉飛龍。” 

“噗哈哈哈，來啊～ 你知道嗎？我是雙槍！”

“嘖，說得自己手很巧似的，但你送給我的米沙熊眼睛掉下來了，你這手工真不行啊。”

“哼，那肯定是你用力捏他。”

“自己的針線做不好還怪我咯？我把它縫好了！” 

“嗚哇！飛飛女子力急速上升！” 

“閉、閉嘴！” 

調笑了一回兒，飛龍那邊差不多是吃早飯的時間了，他得趁著女僕進來叫醒他之前掛線。

“晚安，米沙。”

“早安，飛飛。” 

飛龍的生活

米海爾離開之後，飛龍的校園生活再次變得孤零零一個，不過幸運的是三月初就開始放溫習假期了，不用再自己一個呆坐在課室。以前自己是怎樣熬過去的？沒有了那個話很多的同桌，總覺得什麼都很無聊。

之前可以在週末逃去阿爾巴托夫家躲開焰燕，現在沒有藉口了，只能乖乖呆在家中。還好除了溫習和考試之外，父親也開始讓他練習槍械了，也算是無聊生活中的一點樂趣。

自己的表現比想像中還好一點，連師傅也贊不絕口，同時，他也感覺到焰燕對自己開始有敵意，幾乎每次單獨在一起時，就會提醒自己不可能繼承白蛇，只能乖乖輔助他。

“哥哥，我知道的。我會努力練習，表現得更好，不會丟了劉家、父親和你的面子的。” 飛龍故意這樣回他，裝得不卑不亢的，卻毫不保留地展現出自己的優秀，那是他從米海爾身上學回來的。

“米沙...” 每天晚上，他就抱著那個歪歪斜斜的熊娃娃入睡。

日復一日的生活過得很快，七月酷暑中放榜的日子來臨，飛龍不出所望地拿到足夠的A繼續學業，只是最後和米海爾的離別讓他稍微分了心，沒能成為狀元。

步入暑假，明年就是中六準備高考的時期，起初他想著假期和米海爾過，想了不少一起去游泳、去沙灘之類的美好情景，可惜現在都成不了行。

雖然他沒和自己說，不過這麼小的年紀開始掌管著地盤上的生意，肯定是很忙很辛苦了，他不能這樣過去打擾他。

在各種訓練之間的空閒時間，飛龍買了點布料和針線，雖然沒什麼創意，但他打算學著米海爾的樣子縫一個娃娃。十一月是米海爾的生日，去年他們還不是情侶關係，沒有和他慶祝，今年沒法見面，至少他得把禮物寄給他。

米沙是隻熊，所以他選擇做一隻熊娃娃，但劉飛龍可縫不出一條龍送給他，小美人對自己的手工能力還是有自知之明的。最後他選擇了做一隻小黑貓，做完了不怎麼滿意，又拆掉耳朵拆掉尾巴再來，這麼一來還真被他從七月做到十一月。

他看著最後的成品嘆了一口氣，又看了一眼月曆，再不寄出就趕不及了。

======

由於家族內部的各種不穩定，米海爾的十七歲生日也就只有和父母兩個人隨隨便便的過。讓他喜出望外的是收到了來自香港的郵包，他立馬拿了剪刀打開，拿出裡面的內容物。

一隻黑色的......什麼？

黑豹？黑色的神秘生物？神奇寶貝？外星人？

他拿出飛龍的生日卡，噢，原來是貓。

他的小美人女子力真的超級低啊...沒關系！我來補上就好！

好不容易等到週六的晚上，他打電話給飛龍道謝。

“謝謝你的貓咪，我每天都抱著來睡覺呢。”

“...你看得出來是貓？”

“...這個當然了！看那耳朵和尾巴就知道了！”

“呃...” 小美人有點心虛。“十七歲生日快樂。” 

“嗯！還有一年！”


	23. Chapter 23

對不起

飛龍從來沒那麼期待過自己的生日。不止是父親讓他開始幫忙白蛇的事情，最重要的是他和米海爾的約定走近了一大步。

可是他沒有等到金髮的少年，只收到來自莫斯科的一份郵件。

“致我親愛的飛龍，

很抱歉沒能直接出席你的十八歲生日派對，最近安德魯的事情越演越烈，我實在沒有辦法離開這裡。請相信我無時無刻都在掛念你。

生氣的話，請把這隻熊當作是我，捏捏他的肚子。

愛你的米海爾。”

像是炫耀自己手更巧一樣，米海爾又再送來一隻熊娃娃，上次的只有巴掌大，這隻則大了一倍，而且造工明顯精細了不少，至少五官是正常的。飛龍鼓著臉，大力一捏小熊的肚子。

“飛飛，我愛你～我給你唱生日歌吧！祝你生日快樂...” 

飛龍被他嚇了一跳，原來米海爾藏了一個小錄音機，一按壓就會播出他錄下來的聲音。

“...大笨熊。” 飛龍搖搖頭，把小熊娃娃放在自己床邊。

========

米海爾那邊的事情肯定是更忙了，連每週一通的電話都減至兩週一次、然後變成一個月一次。飛龍只好默默等著他的電話，偶然提筆寫信，再寄點他以前很喜歡的香港零食給他。

然後米海爾也十八歲了。

十九歲。

二十歲。

米海爾也沒有出現。

他每年都送來一個比去年大的熊娃娃，現在堆滿了在飛龍的床邊，一隻會播放錄音的，一隻帶著清爽薄荷味的，一隻抱住一顆燈泡能當小夜燈的，就像是炫耀自己每年都有進步的手工藝。

飛龍看著自己滿床的熊娃娃，實在不像是白蛇的幹部成員啊...

老劉的身體近日開始變差，焰燕接手了不少工作，飛龍也作為幹部成員輔助著哥哥。

那天，他第一次下殺手。

那滿鼻的血腥味，那扣上扳機的感覺，那血紅的場景，是少年真真正正成長為大人踏出的第一步，是他第一次確確實實意識到自己不是平常人家。

也是他第一次想著米海爾哭了的日子。

只有他，可以毫無保留地談論剛剛的事情，只有他可以理解他的感覺。聽說他已經成了他們家族的二把手，米海爾大概早就下過手了吧？

再次見面時，還能像年少時一樣暢所欲言嗎？

他還會像隻寵物熊一樣對著我笑嗎？

我的頭髮已經長至及腰了。

雖然那天...你沒有聽懂吧。

隱瞞多年的秘密

飛龍的生活比起以前可謂豐富了不少，見父親身體不好了，他決定放棄學業，全心為白蛇工作，在焰燕的旗下做著各種血腥任務。

一把手槍，一顆子彈，一把小刀，了結了已經數不清那麼多人的性命。

那天回到家中，明明是完美地完成了任務，卻看見哥哥鐵青著臉坐在客廳等他。

“焰哥？任務已經好好完成了。我能回去休息嗎？”

“你給我坐下。” 焰燕翹起雙手，趕走了客廳候命的僕人後，從沙發下拿出一隻熊娃娃。

米海爾送來的那隻有錄音機的娃娃。

焰燕捏了一下娃娃的肚子。

“飛飛，我愛你～我給你唱生日歌吧！祝你生日快樂...” 

那段飛龍每年生日都拿來聽的熟悉錄音。

“飛，解釋一下。”

飛龍沉默了一會兒，深吸一口氣。事已至此，說什麼都沒用。更何況，自己也沒做什麼不好的事情，又已經這麼大了，也沒必要繼續瞞他了。

“米海爾是我男朋友。” 

焰燕站起來，用力甩了他一巴掌。飛龍捂著臉，咬著下唇沒有出聲。

“該死的！” 

“...你憑什麼進去我房間翻我的東西。” 飛龍瞪著他，不肯退讓半步。

“我只是想起借了你一本書，想進去拿回來，不小心碰到你的娃娃。” 焰燕猛地坐下來，還是氣得面紅耳赤的，“沒想到我還發現了你的大秘密啊。” 

“秘密？哦，這可不是什麼秘密，我只是沒和你說。” 飛龍翹起手，“反正也和你沒有關係吧？哥哥。”

“呵，是啊，反正無論如何你也不能繼承白蛇，你的孩子也不能繼承。” 焰燕冷笑，“不就更好嗎？你又不會有孩子。” 

“......是啊，那不是更合你意嗎？” 

飛龍把娃娃搶回來，頭也不回地回到自己的睡房，用力關門再鎖起來。他躺在床上，抱緊了米海爾送給他的各個熊娃娃。

“笨米沙...這個時候，你為什麼不在我身邊...” 

破壞約定

早飯桌上，飛龍很慶幸焰燕沒有再提出那個話題，他還是不太願意父親知道他和米海爾的關係。

焰燕現在知道了這個“秘密”，想必會好好利用。不過自己本來也沒有跟他爭權的想法，他尊敬養大他的父親，想要為父親一生的心血白蛇做出貢獻，所以他也不介意做著焰燕要求的任務，弄髒自己的手，至於老大的位置，他從來沒俏想過。

可惜焰燕並不是這樣想。

小時候，他視飛龍為自己親弟弟般疼愛，直到上了中學，弟弟展露出優秀的才華，漸漸，他的心裡多出了一份嫉妒。得知弟弟這個秘密之後，他莫名地心中多出了一份情感。

父親回去房間休息之後，他一把扯著飛龍的手，拉著他走。飛龍掙扎著，試圖揮開他，但焰燕也不是吃素的，武術他也有在練。飛龍不想在僕人面前鬧出什麼事，最後半推半就的被他拉了進房間。

關上門之後，焰燕用力把飛龍推在自己床上，雙手壓著他。

“呵，現在仔細一看，你還真像個女孩子啊。”

“滾開！” 飛龍扭動掙扎著，“劉焰燕，你瘋了嗎？”

“哈哈，這麼漂亮的臉蛋可別皺著眉！” 焰燕用手背掃過飛龍的臉頰，“皮膚也很好...” 

“你少噁心我了，滾！” 飛龍趁著他把手指掃過自己嘴唇時用力一咬，焰燕吃痛地支起身子。

“噁心？你不是喜歡男生嗎？哥哥這種類型的不喜歡？” 焰燕一邊按著被他咬傷的手指，一邊笑著說，“這不是正好嘛。我這有個老頭子，最喜歡就是你這種美人了，幫我把契約書拿回來。” 

“......呵，憑什麼要我幫你。” 飛龍緊貼著床頭板坐著，一邊警戒著焰燕的動作。

“憑什麼...我想想啊。我不告訴父親你的小秘密？不把它公佈出去？要知道，其實道上喜歡你的變態也不少啊，只是白蛇的名字保護著你，他們不敢接近你罷了。” 焰燕冷笑著說，“要是我把你趕出家門，你覺得那些人會對你做什麼？”

“......”

“你的小男友那邊好像很忌諱這種事情啊，要是說出去了，他的地位肯定不保了吧。”

“......”

“我漂亮的弟弟啊，你知道該做什麼吧？”

他破壞了他們的約定。十六歲時，在運動會更衣室結下的約定。

那天正好是一月一次通話的日子。

飛龍拖著疲累不堪的身體，躺在自己床上緊緊抱著自己。他甚至不敢抱著熊娃娃，覺得自己再也沒有資格等待米海爾。

“喂喂，飛龍？” 米海爾的聲音從話筒傳出。

“......”

“對不起，一直沒有回來，還得一個月才有辦法找時間打電話給你。最近還好嗎？”

“......”

“飛？怎麼不出聲？唔...算了，你本來就不怎麼愛講話。我很想你...我這邊啊可是亂七八糟的，不過這兩天我找到了幾個線人，暫時還可以控制得住。”

“米沙...” 飛龍的聲音經過一夜後沙啞了。

“嗯？你感冒了？”

“...對不起。” 

飛龍把期待已久的電話掛斷了。


	24. Chapter 24

米海爾的日子

被掛斷了電話之後，米海爾回撥了好幾次飛龍都沒有接通。是不是工作太累了，不想太陽都還沒出來就接電話？

他最後說的卻是...對不起。

“米申卡！怎麼還不睡覺？” 艾蓮娜走進兒子的房間，摸了摸孩子的頭髮。“在打電話給飛飛？”

“媽，他有點不對勁，我想回去看他。”

“...不準。你這個樣子，哪能飛十多個小時。” 

米海爾躺在床上，腹部包著層層的繃帶，手臂和臉上也有不少擦傷的痕跡。前陣子的火拼中，米海爾不小心腹部中了彈，做了一天手術，輸了好幾包血，還昏迷了一周才醒過來，可說是在鬼門關走了一圈。等他緩過來能說話了，他第一件事就是想打電話給飛龍。

艾蓮娜心疼地看著兒子。對黑道中人這也是常事，列夫也捱過不少子彈，只是倒在血泊中的是自己兒子，感覺完全不一樣。

“媽...他剛剛掛了我電話，還跟我說對不起。” 米海爾的聲音帶著哽咽，“是不是他不想再等我，不要我了？” 

“...怎麼會呢？飛飛等了你這麼久了，怎麼會突然這樣，肯定是工作太忙了。” 艾蓮娜坐在他床邊，輕輕抱著兒子，“乖，先睡覺，明天再打電話給他吧。”

“不，一定是他找到更好的男人了...我就是個把他扔下來不管整整三年的混蛋。” 米海爾捂著腹部的傷口，抽泣的時候拉到那邊的肌肉，讓他疼得眼淚和汗水都冒出來了。

“你看！你這個樣子，別說回香港了，連去超市你都辦不到！” 艾蓮娜拿起床邊的急救箱，“別動，媽媽幫你換好繃帶，給我好好睡覺休息！”

“...要不然飛龍肯定是出事了，那個小笨蛋，從來都是把事情放在心中不說的。” 米海爾擦了擦汗，“我的飛龍...我得陪著他...”

“笨蛋，給我睡覺！” 

就算是已經成為家族二把手的米海爾，媽媽的威嚴對他來說仍然是不能違抗的，他只好乖乖蓋上被子閉上眼睛。

艾蓮娜離開房間之後，打了個電話給丈夫，讓他幫忙查一下劉家的事情。

隔了一個多月，米海爾電話還是沒有打通，他現在可以稍微走動了，扶著拐杖在花園慢慢走著，沒想到竟然讓他等來了郵差。

“請問是米海爾·阿爾巴托夫先生嗎？這是您的郵包，從香港退回來的。”

“退件？” 米海爾接過來，那是他之前寄給飛龍的俄國小食和信。這幾年已經寄了無數次的地址絕不會有錯，中文不好的他甚至能默寫出飛龍的地址了，郵包上面卻寫著「拒收」兩個大字。

“飛龍...你不等我了嗎...” 

坐在客廳的列夫和艾蓮娜透過窗戶看著失落的兒子，列夫嘆了一口氣。

“老劉病了，現在是他大兒子掌管著白蛇，飛龍輔助著。”

“那為什麼飛飛突然會這樣？” 艾蓮娜皺著眉，“突然一句對不起，然後就再不接米沙的電話了，我沒在米沙面前說，但怎麼看都是出事了。”

“......那邊，傳出了些不好的傳聞，我不想米沙聽見。” 列夫壓低聲音，“有謠言說飛龍se you獵物。”

“......” 艾蓮娜臉色一白，“我的天...老劉該不會做出這種事吧，就算是養子，也是自己的兒子啊。” 

“所以我才說是謠言。無論如何，我不想米沙擔心，他聽說了之後肯定會設法回香港的。先不說他走了這邊地盤會出事，他傷還沒全好，可不能折騰。”

飛龍的想法

自從那天開始，飛龍就乖乖聽焰燕的話，用著各種方法，做著見不得人的任務。雖然焰燕答應保守秘密，但飛龍還是不放心，哥哥出爾反爾也不是第一次，他得盡自己的能力，保護米海爾。

米海爾那邊確實特別忌諱同性之間的關係，自己的名聲也就算了，可是他決不能連累到米海爾。

天知道他多想見他，就算只是他寫的信，他都拿著讀了一遍又一遍，甚至到了能背出來的程度了，他送來的零食他都等到幾乎過期才捨得吃掉。只是現在焰燕虎視眈眈的，他不能讓他落下口實，唯有狠下心拒收了他的郵件。至於那些熊娃娃，他在銀行秘密開了一個保險庫全部放了進去。

每次任務歸來，再也不能抱著那些娃娃來想他了，每個生日，也沒了那首生日歌。

我這樣拒絕他，他會放棄我了吧。

我的米沙...

如果當年不顧一切的跟著他去俄羅斯，我們會不會有什麼不同？

如果當年沒有鬼迷心竅的吻了他，就沒有這一切了吧。

後悔嗎？

不，和他在一起的那幾個月，絕不後悔。

正如他絕不後悔為父親為白蛇賣命一樣，他也不後悔愛上了米海爾。

儘管後果是要出賣自己的尊嚴。

“對方好像是個日本人，你的任務就是找到他然後解決他。明白了嗎，飛？”

“米沙，老劉死了，飛龍他...進監牢了。”


	25. Chapter 25

十年

米海爾知道飛龍入獄之後瘋了一樣想回香港，只是列夫和艾蓮娜緊緊拉著兒子，最後還抽了他兩巴掌才讓兒子冷靜下來。

阿爾巴托夫家族現在只剩下他一個兒子了，他不能就這樣丟掉一切離開，加上家族在港澳地區的影響力不足，就算回去了，也沒有辦法把飛龍救出來。米海爾咬著牙承認了自己無能為力，卻也不肯就這樣放棄，暗中試著找不同的渠道，可惜一直徒勞無功。

二十三歲，飛龍出獄，米海爾繼承了家族領導的位置。

二十四歲，飛龍著手重振白蛇的名聲。米海爾出手解決了地盤內常年的紛爭，在大戰之中再次受重傷臥床，不過總算是奪回了他的地盤。

二十五，二十六，二十七。

五年來，焰燕和父親都不在了，飛龍一個人承擔著白蛇的重擔，默默耕耘，終於讓他重奪龍頭的位置，他沒再收到米海爾的郵件和電話。

畢竟當年只是年少輕狂，小時候的約定哪能當真。大概那天他掛斷的不只是電話，也掛斷了他們的緣分。十七歲的離別到現在，他們已經分開了整整十年，他又有多少個十年可以等那個不會回來的人？

更何況，打破約定的人，是自己。

飛龍慶幸之前把娃娃和米海爾的信都放在銀行裡，在那段自己入獄、白蛇崩潰的日子，他私人的物品都不知道去哪裡去了。待白蛇穩定下來之後，他終於敢打開銀行的保險箱，把熊娃娃拿出來，特地在自己的房間放了一個有鎖的玻璃櫃子，把熊娃娃小心翼翼地放進去。

再也沒有人能分開他們了。可惜，那個人再也不會來了。

他已經是雄霸一方的領頭人物，又怎會為了自己拋下一切？

他撿來的小助手陶看著主人的熊娃娃一臉好奇，這些縫線歪歪斜斜的熊怎麼看都不是古董珍品，但飛龍卻是珍而重之地收藏著。

“這些嗎...只是年少氣盛時的一份遺憾吧。”

郵件

二十七歲的最後半年，米海爾已經把國內的事情都處理完成。

是時候回去了。

他把半退休狀態的老爸抓出來，把家族的徽章丟給他。

“我要回去把飛龍追回來了，這邊交給你。”

“飛飛？米沙，你還沒有放棄嗎？這幾年一封信一個電話都沒有吧。” 列夫把徽章收下，翹著手看著兒子認真的臉。

“嗯。我答應了他的，無論結局是怎麼樣，我一定會回去的。” 米海爾微微一笑，拿出一直戴著那條刻上「劉飛龍」的項鍊，“你看，他都在我脖子帶上項圈了。” 

“噗，米沙熊要回家找主人嗎？” 艾蓮娜捧著茶具進來，“回去吧，當年是我們把你強行帶回來的，我們該負上責任的，這邊交給我們吧。” 

========

一月三十一日。

飛龍如常在自己書房工作著，自從十八歲那年米海爾沒有來之後，他就不再期待過生日了。他的部下打算為他慶祝，很多人想藉此機會向他表忠，飛龍也就坐著笑笑，把他們的禮物收下來，讓小陶弄個清單，之後記得回禮。

每年都是如此公式化的過著，他都忘了在阿爾巴托夫家裡辦生日會那時的喜悅了。

“飛老大！郵局寄來了很多郵包！” 小陶敲了敲門後進來，臉上帶著掩不住的興奮。“有幾個比我還高呢！”

“哦...肯定是什麼人送來的禮物吧，你幫我拆掉，記下禮物和送禮的人吧。” 飛龍頭也不抬的回答著。

“不是啊！郵差說那些是之前你...你沒法收件那段日子寄來的，他們存在倉庫裡，最近清理時才翻出來，所以才送遞過來。”

“嗯？” 這句話吸引了飛龍的注意力，他跟著小陶出去白蛇的玄關，果然看見了好幾個不同大小的箱子和一大堆信。

他走過去，不用細看，從那潦草的字跡就知道寄信的人是誰了。他忍著即將奪眶而出的眼淚，自己抱著信件，然後吩咐小陶把箱子搬回他的睡房。

原來...他還沒有放棄我嗎。

他把信件按郵戳日期排好，從最舊的那封開始讀，讀到第三、第四封已經忍不住哭了。他以為這麼多年來他早就沒有眼淚了，沒想到只是看著文字，都能觸動他心底裡最柔軟的地方。

“我不知道你被關在哪裡了，沒辦法把信件寄過去，只求你出來之後能看見我的文字，還記得我。”

笨蛋...你不會自己查嗎。

“你還好嗎？我聽說你出來了，卻一直沒等到你的來電。”

我以為你不要我了...

“我聽說了一些關於你的傳聞，我心底裡渴望那些只是空穴來風，然而無論如何，我仍然愛你。”

他...知道了如此不堪的我。

他花了一個晚上，仔細閱讀了這麼多年米海爾為他寫下的愛語。他把郵包拆掉，果不其然又是他手製的玩具熊，從一開始巴掌大的小熊，到能抱著的大小，去年那隻已經比小陶還高，呵，那今年的難道得比成年人還高了？

他躲在被窩悄悄哭了一個晚上，哭得眼睛都紅腫起來，第二天的小陶嚇了一大跳，趕緊拿著熱毛巾為他敷眼睛。

今天可是飛龍堂主的二十八歲生日。


	26. Chapter 26

你遲到了

二月一日。

小陶拿著熱毛巾為堂主的美貌急救了一下，總算是消腫了。小孩在房間內跑來跑去，拿出好幾套不同款式的長衫，在飛龍身上拼了拼，覺得還是不夠好看，又去挑了好幾套。

心情非常好的飛龍就由著他把自己當作換衣娃娃一樣，換了一套又一套，最後他們決定穿上淺黃色、在衣袖上繡上蝴蝶的長衫。

趁著小陶出去忙別的事情，飛龍拿出那隻有錄音機的小熊，按了按他的肚子。十年了，錄音機早就沒有電了，手工不好的飛龍又不敢拆開小熊來更換電池。

雖然早已預料到，但他難免有點失落。

“飛飛，我愛你～我給你唱生日歌吧！祝你生日快樂...” 

那不是記憶中少年稚嫩的聲音，而是一把低沉有磁性的成熟男音。飛龍吃驚地回過頭來，只見一個穿著米色西裝，金色的頭髮用髮泥弄了上去，拿著一束玫瑰花的帥氣男人。

“我最最最最漂亮的寶貝兒，生日快樂。”

“......你這個打扮很老氣。”

米海爾走上前，摟著飛龍的腰，在美人的耳邊低笑，“嗚...飛飛還是很毒舌。”

一切宛如十七歲生日那天。

“正如你的第二個願望，我回來了，飛龍。”

“你遲到了整整十年。” 飛龍被他抱在懷中，卻低著頭隱藏自己快控制不住的臉紅和淚水。

“米沙熊如約歸來的途中沒燃料了，現在得好好補充一下！”

“哼...” 嘴上是這樣說，但飛龍卻一直讓他緊緊抱著自己，“你是怎麼進來的？白蛇的保安系統還真的沒用啊...”

“你的老管家還記得我。” 

“...那我的禮物呢？今年也是熊娃娃？”

“從今年開始是米沙熊本人。” 米海爾把玫瑰花束扔在桌上，一把橫抱起飛龍，大美人吃驚地抱緊他的脖子，“一年比一年大隻的熊娃娃，到今年，得是比飛飛更高更壯的米沙熊直接出動了。”

米海爾把飛龍輕放在床上，俯身輕吻著身下的美人兒。

“那麼飛龍少爺，我們十年前的約定還算數嗎？”

“我要先聽十年份的生日歌。” 飛龍輕笑著。

“知道了！我永遠不能對你說不。” 

米海爾站在床邊，為側臥著的大美人唱了十首不同語言的生日歌，飛龍從一開始含笑的聽著，到最後則掉下眼淚了。

“米沙...” 飛龍對著他勾勾手指，他再也不是那個什麼都不知道的懵懂少年，而是一舉一動都帶著嫵媚的成熟美人。米海爾不顧自己西裝會弄皺，躺在他身邊，一隻手搭在飛龍的腰間。

“是，我的寶貝飛飛。”

“你知道我這些年做過什麼嗎？”

“知道。”

“那你...還喜歡我？” 飛龍露出不敢置信的表情，他自己都不喜歡自己了，更何況是其他人？

“喜歡？飛龍，別說笑了。” 米海爾低笑著，在飛龍耳邊低語，“我愛你。” 

“米沙，十七歲那年的生日，我還有最後一個願望還沒用。” 飛龍雙手抱著米海爾，把男人拉下來壓著自己。

“不要再離開我。” 

番外

“不走了，我再也不走了。” 

他們終究是完成了十八歲的約定。

米海爾和飛龍一起躺在床上喘著氣，金髮的男人依依不捨的繼續輕吻著美人，但大美人已經很久沒有經驗了，累得不行。

“累死我了...” 飛龍躺在床上，在床邊桌子拿起電話，“小陶？今晚的生日會我不去了。”

“呃！？飛老大！這怎麼行！” 

“沒什麼不行的，我今天一步都不會出門。” 骨子裡還是不喜歡社交場合的飛龍把被子蓋過頭，準備睡回籠覺。“對了，阿爾巴托夫先生，要不你代我出席吧？”

“...代你出席你的生日會，而你本人在這裡呼呼大睡？”

“嗯，記得把禮物都收好。”

“......” 

一個陌生的外國男人，代替堂主大人出席他本人的生日派對，連語言都不怎麼通的接受了大家的祝福。無論是飛龍的部下還是米海爾本人，都覺得這是個無比滑稽的事情。米海爾發揮他自來熟的技能，卻也尷尬地笑著收下送給飛龍的禮物。

任務完成，米海爾抱著大包小包的回到飛龍的房間，大美人已經睡飽了，換上了一套便服。飛龍看了他一眼，帶著笑意的拉著他進來。

“你記得嗎？你第一次來我家裡玩時，問我衣服上的蝴蝶是什麼意思。” 他指了指那套被他們丟在地上的淺黃色長衫。

“嗯，那時候的你可愛極了。”

“蝴蝶一生只有一個伴侶，一生一世一雙一對。”


	27. (大學篇) School Life 1

不務正業

久別重逢的二人可是幾乎一步都沒有離開對方，米海爾跟著飛龍開不同的會議，見不同的客人。起初飛龍還是有點避忌，始終米海爾是另一個組織的老大，讓他參與白蛇的事務好像有點不好，但他實在沒辦法甩開這隻特別纏人的大熊，想來想去，反正他應該不會背叛自己，多一個腦袋幫忙不是更好嘛。

如是者，一直跟著飛龍到處跑、完全不務正業的米海爾終於接到來自父母的電話。

“臭小鬼，我們讓你回去追老婆和擴張海外生意，你都幹什麼去了！”

“幹老婆去了。” 

“......” 艾蓮娜沉默了一會兒，“給我寫個五千字詳細報告。”

“你自己看你的珍藏影片去。” 米海爾吐了吐舌頭，他忙著為飛飛做晚飯呢。

“啊！？回嘴？有老婆出息了啊！” 

“媽媽～～” 米沙熊都快三十了，還是熟練地用著撒嬌絕技，“我知道啦，事情我會辦好的。” 

掛斷電話之後，他把做好的飯菜放在桌上，找個蓋子蓋好。然後順便抹了一下附近的櫃子，把飛龍的熊娃娃按大小排好，又回睡房疊好被子。好不容易做好了一大堆家務後，坐在沙發翻著雜誌等飛龍回家。

“我回來了。” 

“歡迎回來，飛飛，我去把飯菜熱一熱。” 

飛龍抱著米海爾親了一口，在米海爾加熱的時候進睡房換了一身休閒服。

“你做飯真的做得越來越好了。” 飛龍高興地坐在飯桌，看著滿桌子他喜歡的菜式。

“嘿嘿，我可是很用心鑽研的啊。”

飯後，米海爾在洗碗的時候，飛龍則坐在窗戶旁邊的椅子看著文件。金髮的男人默默看著美人認真工作的模樣。

不行，這樣下去實在太像小白臉了，不說都以為自己被他包養了。

“飛。”

“嗯？” 飛龍從文件中抬起頭。

“我們一起去讀大學吧！”

飛龍挑起眉，默不作聲地看著自家思維跳脫的戀人。

“我很懷念我們讀書時期的生活啊，我們一起去讀大學吧！”

“......你發什麼神經。”

“什麼啊，你不也沒有讀大學嘛，現在一起念不好嗎？” 米海爾走過去摟著飛龍，讓他坐在自己大腿上。“校園生活我們只享受了幾個月啊，反正我們兩個的組織都很穩定了，不用從早到晚盯著，趁現在一起再讀書不是很好玩嘛。”

“......” 飛龍仔細思考了一下，他的話也不是沒有道理的，而且當年自己為了白蛇放棄了升學，也算是一個遺憾。他倚在健壯的戀人的身上，把頭靠在米海爾的頸窩。“可是我們都二十八歲了啊...” 

“大學有mature student的啊。”

“米沙啊...” 飛龍輕輕一笑，“你這個中學都沒念完的，又沒有能放上檯面的工作經驗，考得上嗎？” 

“......” 

“我先跟你說好，不是最好的那家大學我是不會去的。” 飛龍捏了捏米海爾的臉，“努力溫習吧。”

飛龍拿出手機開始搜索相關的事情。米海爾見他那麼認真準備不禁笑了，他緊緊抱住那個做什麼都全力以赴的大美人，趁著他忙著，在臉上偷偷親了一口。

“噗，米沙。” 飛龍在他懷中輕輕一笑，讓他看看自己的手機屏幕，“你啊，不是本地人，也不是來自英語國家的，還得考雅思。”

“......不是吧。” 

念什麼？

自從答應米海爾一起讀大學之後，飛龍就讓人拿來各種課程的資料仔細研究。他坐在米海爾的旁邊，舒舒服服地靠在男人的身上看著資料。

“你想讀什麼？”

“嗯...你讀什麼我讀什麼好了。” 對米海爾來說，他真正的目的是黏著飛龍的同時，讓自己看起來有點事做，讀什麼根本沒所謂。

“笨蛋，你給我認真一點！” 

“呃...那，化學？以後我幫你製毒好了。” 

“......我又不自己精煉，我只管賣啊。那我念工商管理好了。” 飛龍想了一下，“不過我的經營經驗會不會比教授還多啊...” 

“我才不需要那些紙上談兵的傢伙教我怎麼做生意呢。” 

“你首先得考上。” 飛龍一臉笑意，他可是完全不擔心自己，“到時只有我一個考上了的話，我肯定在大學找些可愛學弟玩。” 

“......” 米海爾挑起眉，“那可不行，我得去溫習了，我也想在校園欣賞青春少艾。”

“你敢？” 

“不敢。” 愛妻男立馬慫了。

“哼，你小時候都沒那麼勤力過。”飛龍故意彎下身，在米海爾面前露出雪白的胸膛，在他耳邊低語，“那你努力溫習囉。” 

“......不，還是先幹一場。” 

“哈，你就沒點定力嗎？” 飛龍笑著被他抱起來，他摟著米海爾的脖子，“要不要劉老師教教你唸書？”

“劉老師，答對一題可以親一口嗎？” 

學霸重出江湖

白蛇現在的人員可能不知道，但劉飛龍在認識米海爾之前可是書不離手，幾乎每分每秒都在溫習。長大後的飛龍工作繁忙，連在車上移動時都寧願補眠或是看看報紙掌握事態發展，即使是出獄後一直跟在身邊的葉，都沒看過飛龍如此認真溫習的模樣。

飛龍坐在副駕駛座上，在電腦包中拿出數學補充練習和紙筆計算機時，葉差點笑了出來，他緊緊咬著下唇以免自己失態。飛龍沒有理他，自顧自的戴上眼鏡，認真的回想起十多年前上課時學的公式，這麼多年以來，他可是一次都沒有用過什麼三角函數、微積分，早就把他們拋諸腦後了。

但自己都這樣跟米海爾說了，萬一自己考不上不就丟臉死了。

“葉，我到底為什麼要在這個圖形中找一個角度出來？”

“...我也不知道。” 

“...煩死了，我還是去考文科吧。” 

“...飛龍大人這麼快放棄了？”

“...該死的，葉，你別打算用激將法！” 飛龍咬著筆蓋，“以前我的數學就沒米沙那麼好...該死的大笨熊。”

葉聽著老闆那像是撒嬌般的抱怨，實在忍不住笑了出來。

米海爾也是一樣，他可是連中五會考都沒去，回去俄羅斯後也一直忙著家族的事，根本沒有重回校園，單就課本知識來說他比飛龍還要落後一點。米海爾看著滿桌子的課本默默嘆了一口氣，開始考慮偽造文書或是捐錢走後門入學的可行性。

路過的白蛇部下一看。

“噢，這不是還原反應嗎？那是高中化學吧。”

“...你怎麼那麼熟悉？” 米海爾抬頭一看。

“噢，製冰時用得著，我是白蛇的「大廚」啦。”

還真是行行出狀元...米海爾抓住這個路過的白蛇部下，強逼他為自己補習了一下高中化學知識。

不過他說的好像都是考試用不著的玩意。


	28. (大學篇) School Life 2

和我修同一個專業嘛！

溫習考試變成了兩個黑手黨老大的日常主要工作，十多年後再拾起課本，努力把那些看起來熟悉又陌生的知識塞進腦袋裡，又順便讀了一下面試小攻略，兩個人都怕只有對方上榜而自己就丟大臉了。

米海爾甚至去了考雅思，日常就以英語和飛龍對答和談生意的他可是考得輕輕鬆松的，聆聽考試時，聽著那特意放慢的錄音還幾乎睡著，口試對於他這種自來熟到對誰都能侃侃而談的人來說完全沒有難度。兩週後，他拿著成績單炫耀給飛龍看，還被大美人摸了摸頭作獎勵。

“飛飛，你最後報了哪個專業？” 米海爾抱著飛龍，親了親美人的頸窩，“我念英文系哦，和我一起吧？”

“呵，不是說讀化學嗎？” 飛龍輕笑著，“搞不懂那些化學反應？”

“...嗯，都忘了。” 

“我讀翻譯。” 

“...不和我一起？” 米海爾低下頭，有點失落。翻譯系需要良好中英文水平，他是不可能進得去的了。

“我不想讓你抄作業呢，哈哈。” 大美人反手摸了摸嘴角彎下來的米沙熊，“乖乖，我們還是有共同修的課嘛。”

“嗚...那我每天去接你下課。” 

“你啊，真黏人！” 飛龍捏了捏他的臉，“怎麼了？想當恐怖情人？”

“我絕對不會傷害你的。” 米海爾抱緊了他，“你等了我這麼久，我等你下課算得上什麼？”

宿舍

新生入學註冊日，米海爾和飛龍早早就完成了工作上的事，和一大堆十八歲的孩子排著隊準備拿學生卡等行政事項。

“飛，你的學生照拍得真好看。你看看我的。”

“哈，你怎麼那麼耀眼啊，頭髮都反光了。” 飛龍拿著米海爾的學生卡笑著說。

“對了，你剛剛拍照的時候，我幫我們報了宿舍。” 

“啊！？宿舍？” 飛龍停下腳步，“我家的狗屋都比宿舍大啊，為什麼要去和別人擠？” 

“哇，你這土豪一樣的發言。” 米海爾大笑著說，雖然阿爾巴托夫宅的狗屋也是差不多大，“寶貝，你知道白蛇的人怎麼稱呼我嗎？”

飛龍搖搖頭。

“堂主大人養的小白臉。” 米海爾掩臉，“雖然我前不久買了房子準備在這邊擴展勢力，但裝修期間一直住在你家也不是辦法...”

“宿舍...那得和其他學生交際啊，還得共用廁所廚房什麼的，我不要。” 

“呃，飛飛你還像小時候那樣不喜歡和其他人玩嗎。”

“哼，才不要和那些小孩子玩。” 飛龍想了一下，壓低聲線在戀人的耳邊說，“還有在宿舍的話，我們...那個...不就很不方便嗎。”

米海爾仔細考慮後點了點頭，這可是天大的問題。他牽起飛龍的手，一起走回他的車子。

“其實也不是非得住宿舍，只是我想要一個只屬於我和你的地方，不是白蛇或是阿爾巴托夫家族的。” 米海爾為飛龍扣好安全帶，又幫大美人調整好座位角度和空調，“要不我們在學校附近買個小房子？” 

“嗯...好吧，前面路口轉左，有家做地產中介的，就在那邊買吧。” 房子說買就買的富豪劉飛龍想了一下，“別買太大的，我可不會做家務。”

“大少爺你想當年是怎樣蹲苦牢的啊？” 米海爾輕輕笑著。

“沒辦法，長得太美，其他人爭著幫我忙。” 飛龍笑著回答，但見米海爾神色不對，“開玩笑的，我這種身份的有特別照顧，根本不用做那些事情啦。吃醋了？”

“嗯，吃醋了。不過飛飛現在可是我的了！” 

最後兩個人找了間有一個睡房的房子，以飛龍的話來說，就是“和我家的睡房差不多大”，不過兩個大男人簡單生活來說，其實也足夠了。

“我要king size 的床，能在上面滾個四五圈都沒問題的那種，還有廚房的話我想要個大櫥櫃和大冰箱。” 兩個人在選購家具的時候，米海爾提出他要求。

“我要梳妝桌和能躺著看書的那種貴妃椅，啊，那個書櫃也麻煩包起來。” 飛龍對著店員輕輕笑著說，“刷他的卡。” 

第一天上學

明明都二十八歲了，第一天上學還像是小孩子一樣緊張。

“我們會不會是班上年紀最大的啊...” 飛龍懊惱地說著，現在仔細一想，其他學生大多都是二十出頭的，他們兩個都快奔三了，坐在教室肯定很突兀。

“飛飛你那麼童顏，沒關係吧。”

“...我還故意穿了休閒服呢。” 和平日正經的打扮不一樣，飛龍特地換上了純色的棉質上衣和牛仔褲，試圖讓自己看起來青春一點。

“穿什麼都好看，不穿也好看！” 總是一身大學生休閒打扮的米海爾笑著說，然後被飛龍狠狠瞪了一眼 

第一天的課兩個人就分開上了，米海爾的課在早上，飛龍的課在下午，但某隻粘人大熊決定坐在飛龍身邊旁聽。他們挑了課室最後一排的座位，米海爾坐在飛龍左邊，在桌子下牽著美人的左手。

本來就勤奮好學的大美人可是沉浸在知識的海洋中，津津有味地聽著台上教授的講解，一邊抄下筆記準備回家細看。米海爾則像小時候陪他上補習班時一樣努力發呆，但在醉翁之意不在酒，他只是想盡量待在飛龍身邊罷了。

沒有參加什麼迎新營的二人自然沒有認識其他同學的機會，只是兩個長相極佳的成熟男子，無可避免地會吸引到其他人好奇的目光。有些比較自來熟的同學跑來和他們打招呼，出了社會後圓滑了許多的飛龍也有好好回應，米海爾簡直覺得是“我家的孩子長大了”那般感動。要知道當年他可是花了好幾週才和同桌的美人說上幾句。


	29. (大學篇) School Life 3

快奔三了的米沙熊還是米沙熊

金髮碧眼的外國帥哥每天下課都在門外等著接放學實在顯眼，不用很久飛龍的同學都認識了米海爾。

“笨蛋，這樣不就暴露我們的關係了嗎？”

“有什麼所謂？” 米海爾聳聳肩，幫飛龍拿他的電腦包。

“我是沒所謂，但你...你們那邊不行吧？” 飛龍皺著眉，要知道當年他是為了保守秘密，才乖乖聽焰燕的命令，做著那些見不得人的任務。“我不想成為阻礙你的存在。”

“沒事，我在這麼遠的地方，他們哪裡知道。” 

“嗯...我們還是小心一點吧，你別等我下課了，我自己能回家。” 飛龍看著身旁的男人認真地說，看見米海爾瞬間有點低落的樣子，他又急著哄那隻撒嬌大熊，“你先回家的話，不就能準備大餐給我嗎？我很喜歡吃你做的飯...” 

“嗚...飛飛把人家當成廚師和司機了......” 

“大庭廣眾之下你別裝哭！” 飛龍看著這個大男人在大街中間裝哭，差點沒吐血，“乖乖，你是我男朋友，這樣行了吧？”

“大聲一點。”

“......你是我男朋友。” 飛龍滿臉通紅地說著，反而越來越小聲了。

“叫老公。” 得寸進尺的米海爾壞笑著說。

“去你的。”

“嗚....飛飛好兇啊！我要告訴媽媽！” 米海爾還真的拿出手機撥號，飛龍翻了他一個大白眼。“喂？媽？我跟你說啊...”

飛龍一手搶了他電話。

“媽媽，我是飛龍，米海爾欺負我。” 

“飛飛！媽媽好想你！米沙欺負你？叫那兔崽子聽電話！”

米海爾被老媽罵了個狗血淋頭。

飛龍的新朋友

米海爾和飛龍的專業不一樣，雖然都是語言類的有共同修的課，但大部分還是分開上的。一起上的他們毫不猶豫地在各種分組作業組成一隊，但各自修的課呢，就得飛龍少爺發揮一下沒太多的親和力，勾搭一下組員了。

“你好！我是來自日本的交流生，我叫高羽秋仁！” 

好不容易搭回來的組員竟然是個交流生，還要中英文都說不太清，飛龍暗自嘆了一口氣，還好他也會說日語。

“你好，我叫劉飛龍。” 

高羽是個很有活力的孩子。飛龍坐在他身邊，看著他幾乎坐不下來的樣子，大大的笑容，令飛龍想起來自家戀人那個陽光的外表，雖然米海爾整個人比高羽成熟多了。

沒錯，陽光的只有外表，那隻熊肚子黑得很。聽說北極熊的皮是黑的...大概因為米沙熊也是來自北極圈吧。

想到這裡，飛龍不禁為自己腦中可愛的念頭笑了。

高羽一臉震驚地看著他，“天，飛龍你笑起來好漂亮！”

“咳咳，高羽君，對著男人用好漂亮這個詞實在不太禮貌。” 

“唔...可是真的...” 

“呵呵，高羽君笑起來很可愛啊。”

“對著男人說可愛也不禮貌吧！” 高羽鼓起臉說，“說起來，你直接叫我秋仁吧，高羽君什麼的多見外啊。” 

教授在這個時候上了講台，飛龍對秋仁笑了笑，示意他安靜聽課。好不容易三個小時的課完成，飛龍看了一眼他的勞力士，米海爾還有一個小時才下課。

“秋仁，要去咖啡店坐一下嗎？”

“你請客？” 秋仁可沒看漏飛龍手上那隻超級貴的手錶。“先說好，我可是很能吃的。”

“好，請一百個你也沒問題。” 飛龍輕笑著說。

米海爾下課後收到飛龍的短信，說他在校園裡的咖啡店等他下課。他高興地走去咖啡店，飛龍自從那天說要隱藏關係後，就很少在學校等著他下課。

他來到的時候，看到的是飛龍對這個陌生小鬼微笑，甚至輕輕為他擦了擦嘴角食物殘渣的樣子。他深呼吸了一下，壓下心中的妒火。

“飛。” 米海爾走近他們，飛龍看到他之後對他招招手。

“米沙，來，要喝點什麼嗎？” 飛龍拉開他旁邊的椅子給米海爾。

“這位是？” 米海爾對著秋仁微微一笑，卻令那可憐的孩子感覺毛骨悚然。

“他是我的同學，高羽秋仁。秋仁，這位是我朋友米海爾。” 

“我們還不熟吧，請叫我阿爾巴托夫先生，高羽先生。” 米海爾冷著臉回答，飛龍感覺到什麼不對勁，他歪歪頭，對著米海爾挑起眉。

“呃...不好意思。” 秋仁可是如坐針氈，米海爾平日雖然笑得像個天使，但正如飛龍所想，他只是一直藏著他的惡魔尾巴，要黑起來可是墨黑的。“飛龍你在等他下課是吧？那我...我...就先走了，謝謝你的咖啡。”

秋仁一溜煙的跑掉，剩下兩個人在咖啡店面面相覷的。飛龍翹起手，挑起眉看著那個明顯吃醋了的男人。

“呵，吃小孩子的醋？”

“他還叫你飛龍呢，我聽說日本人很重視輩份不是嗎？難道不是該叫你劉君？” 

“輩份？我是個大一新生！” 飛龍翻了個白眼。

米海爾一時語塞，對著飛龍，他平日的口才總是突然消失無踪。

“回家了。” 米海爾站起來，對著飛龍伸出手。美人卻沒有像平日那樣讓他拉起自己，而是自己背著電腦包，默默看著米海爾。金髮的男人收起手，把飛龍的電腦包接過來。

回家的車上兩個人不發一言。直到晚飯時間，米海爾如常端出美味飯菜時，飛龍終於忍不住這氣氛。

“你氣什麼？我都等了你十年了，難不成我現在才離開你？” 飛龍拋下筷子，生氣地說著。

米海爾沒有出聲，只是靜靜地看著飛龍足足一分鐘。

“...對不起。我看到你和那個小鬼那麼親密，不自覺地吃醋了。”


	30. (大學篇) School Life 4

那個是你男朋友？

那天吃醋事件之後，大毛熊恢復黏人的本性，飛龍不讓在門口等放學，他就在學校停車場呆著等。

隔了一周，又是那一門和秋仁一起修的課。那年輕人上次被米海爾嚇得不輕，萬萬不敢再和飛龍那麼親密了。上課的時候，秋仁時不時的瞥一眼飛龍，又馬上移開視線，好像有什麼想說又不敢說似的。

到了第三十次這樣的目光後，飛龍終於忍不住，在課堂中間休息時間主動詢問他。

“幹嘛？”

“呃！？不、沒什麼...”

“沒什麼你看什麼看？” 黑道老大劉飛龍一不小心就露出本性，他頓了一下，換成比較有禮貌的語氣，“你剛剛一直在看我，有什麼想問的嗎？”

“...說錯了你別揍我。” 秋仁小心翼翼地看著他，“上次...那位阿爾巴托夫先生...是你男朋友？” 

“......” 飛龍挑起眉。

“...我錯了。” 秋仁退後了一大步，生怕飛龍站起來揍他似的。

“...為什麼你會這樣想？” 飛龍心中可是波瀾萬丈的，明明那天他們沒有什麼親暱的行為啊，是不是他們偽裝的功夫還不到家？

“我只是覺得有點...熟悉的感覺。” 秋仁的耳根有點紅。“和我男友的感覺有點像...很有吸引力。”

飛龍覺得這句話信息量極大，也不知道是新認識的這同學是彎的，還是米海爾自帶吸引彎男屬性比較讓他震驚了。

“咳咳...他...是我男朋友沒錯。” 飛龍也不知道為什麼會對著秋仁承認，大概是因為這孩子不是他們道上的，讓他感到很放心吧。

“誒！！？？我就知道！果然我的雷達是很靈敏的！” 秋仁笑著說，轉頭又哭喪著臉，“那天他是吃醋了？我沒令你們吵架吧？” 

“...沒事，他哄一哄就沒事了。” 飛龍輕笑著說。“你的男朋友很像他？”

“嗯！愛吃醋愛得不得了，甚至有點控制狂了，他啊，可是試過請偵探整天跟著我！這次我過來當交流生也是瞞著他悄悄來的，他現在肯定在日本氣得要命地找我了。” 秋仁表情豐富地說著，“這個經驗我多著呢，一看就知道你男友肯定是吃醋了！” 

“...你那男友...沒毛病吧？” 飛龍皺著眉說。

“有，絕對有。” 秋仁皺著眉說，“不說他了！飛龍，以後有什麼戀愛煩惱儘管跟我說！我嘴巴很嚴的！”

“哈哈，我沒什麼煩惱啦。” 飛龍輕笑著回應。

有著前車之鑑，秋仁這次說什麼都不肯陪著飛龍等米海爾下課了，甚至遠遠見到有金髮的人他都嚇自己一跳。飛龍見他一驚一乍的，也不留他了，自己待在咖啡店邊做作業邊等。

“我的大美人怎麼那麼專心？”米海爾的聲音從背後傳出，嚇了飛龍一跳。

“...心臟弱點都被你嚇死！” 飛龍皺著眉說，一邊拉開旁邊的椅子。

“今天那隻小兔子沒陪你？” 米海爾坐下來，點了一杯咖啡。

“被你嚇跑了。” 飛龍笑著說，突然想起秋仁的話。“你啊，知道自己很吸引男人嗎？” 

“那有什麼用？吸引你一個就夠了。” 

“你明明小時候很粉嫩很可愛的啊，什麼時候長出那麼多肌肉的？” 飛龍捏了捏米海爾的手臂。

“那時候已經有腹肌了，你不記得水運會時我的英姿嗎？” 

“...我只記得有個學妹親了你一口。呵，看來你男女通殺，了不起啊。”

“......我倒是記得你像個嫉妒的女朋友一樣跑掉。哈哈哈哈哈哈！” 米海爾捂著肚子大笑著，想起那時那個軟乎乎鼓起臉生氣的飛龍，實在怎麼想都覺得他太可愛了。

飛龍生氣地瞪了他一眼，有個青梅竹馬男友就是這點不好，這傢伙知道得太多了！

所向披靡

期中的固定環節肯定是各種報告，和米海爾一組的作業很快就能完成，畢竟他們一起住，要商量討論隨時都可以。

白蛇的部下都很細心，堂主大人最近忙著做作業，他們就安分地工作著，遇上真的不能不盡快決定的事情才請示堂主。米海爾的生意也談了一大半了，反正經營的是賭場，不管它也有錢自己跑進口袋裡。

和秋仁一起做的那個期中報告卻是讓飛龍操碎了心，那孩子一心是為了逃離自家控制狂戀人，連自己來念什麼也沒多看就報名來交流了，看著一大堆陌生的知識束手無策，最後還是飛龍收拾爛攤子。

米海爾見著飛龍幾乎一個人完成了整個報告，忙得亂七八糟的，心裡更是對那個日本小鬼越來越惱火，以至他每逢見到秋仁都瞪他一眼，把那孩子嚇得瑟瑟發抖的。

“...你別欺負小孩子。” 飛龍看不過眼，制止了想繼續瞪秋仁的米海爾。

“我哪有。”

飛龍和米海爾的報告可謂完美，兩個人都是習慣在人前講話的，一點都不怯場，飛龍一絲不苟的詳盡ppt，加上米海爾偶然加兩個笑話讓氣氛輕鬆一點，讓二人拿了相當好的成績。

和秋仁的那個呢，也比想像中好一點，這個孩子雖然被米海爾嚇得不輕，但也不是怯生生的那種，在台上發揮得也不錯。成功講完之後，秋仁一把抱著飛龍感謝他的幫助。

飛龍比較高，秋仁只能用雙手環著飛龍的腰，卻被他摸到了腰後別著的手槍。飛龍感覺到這孩子臉色一變，又馬上裝作沒事的樣子。直到下課之後，那孩子神秘兮兮的在他耳邊說著。

“飛龍，我剛剛摸到的該不會是......槍？”

“...嚇到你了？” 飛龍點點頭，“抱歉，請不要告訴其他人。” 

米海爾在課室門等著飛龍，看見二人皺著眉的談話，他挑挑眉，走向飛龍。

“不...咦！？” 秋仁看見米海爾之後，馬上躲在飛龍身後，“呃...那個...飛龍你是...黑還是白道的？”

“...米沙。” 飛龍摸了摸米海爾的手臂安撫開始想欺負小孩的大熊。“黑的。我們都是。” 

“呃...也不是嚇到，只是覺得...世界還真小。我男友...也是日本的極道...”

米海爾挑起眉看著他們。飛龍沒告訴他關於秋仁和秋仁男友的事，只說了秋仁知道他們兩個關係。

“怎麼全世界的黑道都在搞基啊....”飛龍忍不住吐糟。

“噗哈哈哈，寶貝你這話說得...” 米海爾聽見美人的話，顧不上繼續恐嚇秋仁，忍不住笑了出來。

“呃...我是不是知道得太多了。飛龍，你可千萬不要滅我口。”


	31. (大學篇) School Life 5

醋王

回到家中，飛龍和米海爾各自佔據一張單人沙發，飛龍安靜地看著書，米海爾則倒了一杯紅酒喝著。

“我不喜歡那個小鬼。” 米海爾突然說了一句。

“我知道，但你真的沒必要吃他的醋。” 飛龍從書本上抬起眼，見金髮男人一臉認真，他輕輕嘆了一口氣站起來，跨坐在米海爾的大腿上，抱著他的脖子，在米海爾額上輕吻了一口。

“他摸了你的腰才發現你的槍吧，我不喜歡有人對你那麼親暱。”

“...那只是慶祝我們報告完成，很普通的擁抱罷了。” 飛龍捏了捏米海爾的臉。“你放心吧，他不是我那杯茶。”

“哦？那飛龍少爺的茶是哪一種？” 米海爾挑起眉。

“我喜歡嘛...” 飛龍摸了摸米海爾的頭髮，“比我高，比我壯一點，可以把我整個人抱起來，讓我很有安全感，會唱歌，會做飯，明明滿肚子壞水但是長得像個小天使一樣的...” 

“我哪裡是滿肚子壞水了...” 

“啊？我有說是你嗎？我在說我的米沙熊呢。”

“哼～” 米海爾緊緊抱著飛龍的腰，扯開他的皮帶，“今晚不讓你下來了。”

======

“叮鈴鈴鈴～～”

哄了吃醋大熊一整個晚上的飛龍腰酸背痛的爬起來，一邊拍開那隻抱著自己的手，一邊抓起響個不停的電話。

“喂.....” 飛龍聲音都沙啞了，伴隨著起床氣，語帶不善地接聽電話。

“飛龍！救救我，我男友找到我了！！求求你讓我躲一下！”

“......啥？” 還沒睡醒的飛龍沒能理解剛剛聽到的話，只知道那小鬼聽起來異常驚慌。

“求求你啦！！不然這次我肯定被他綁起來做到虛脫啊！！！！！”

“......” 老子昨晚就是因為你才被做到虛脫呢。“你在哪...？”

“我在學校躲著，飛龍，快來救救我啦！” 

電話掛斷之後，飛龍拍了拍身邊好夢正酣的男人，雖然不願承認，但沒了米海爾開車他可是沒辦法移動去學校的…

“我們去學校。”

“...？” 米海爾睜開眼睛，“今天放假不是嗎？”

“...剛剛秋仁打來，他男友來抓他了，讓我去救他。” 

“...那就由他啊。” 米海爾翻身，把飛龍拉近被窩。“他男友找他，又不是債主...”

“可是...我們先去看看情況吧？” 飛龍皺著眉說。

“不要。人家男友是極道，萬一誤會我們搶那隻小兔子，和我們組織結下樑子了那怎麼辦？” 米海爾一把摟著飛龍不讓他出去。

“米沙，不准對我說不。” 

“......” 

說不過飛龍，米海爾只好乖乖爬起來送他去學校，順便再欺負一下小兔子讓他以後都不敢接近飛龍好了。

二人在某個教室找到躲在桌子下的小兔子，秋仁一見飛龍就想撲上去，米海爾伸出手臂，輕鬆擋了下來。

“高羽君...手該放什麼地方你懂吧？” 不懂的話我就砍下來算了。

瑟瑟發抖的秋仁看著飛龍，大美人輕輕笑著，抱住米海爾的手臂，掃掃大熊的背讓他冷靜。

“你沒事吧？” 飛龍繼續牽著米海爾，他看著那邊還在抖的孩子。

“嗚...讓我躲一躲！他、他抓到我的話，我肯定幾天都不用下床了...” 

米海爾滿意地點點頭，這攻君做得實在是太正確了！飛龍察覺他的動作，忍不住瞪了他一眼。

“你敢？”

“不敢、不敢。” 好想試試看。

“要不...先回我們家？”

“不准。那是我們的家，只屬於我們。” 米海爾斷言拒絕，“最多我讓你陪著小兔子等他男朋友來。”

“...” 飛龍瞪了一眼米海爾，但金髮男人毫不退讓，唯有兩手一擺，“秋仁，不好意思啦。我們陪著你等吧。” 

“誒誒誒誒！？！？飛龍你就這樣把我丟回去？？” 秋仁淚眼汪汪的看著飛龍，大美人心虛地移開目光。

秋仁一哭二鬧的，飛龍看著也有點不好受，只是他也沒有再以身餵熊一整晚的興趣，更何況米海爾的話也很有道理，一個不小心變成敵對組織那就麻煩了，唯有委屈一下那孩子了。

過了不久，課室的門口打開。那是個相當高大的男人，一身一絲不苟的西裝，板著臉看著教室內的三個人。秋仁看見他的時候就馬上躲在飛龍身後了，準備看戲的米海爾倒是坐得從容不迫。

本來也只是想吃瓜看戲的飛龍，一看進來的男人，本來輕輕勾起的嘴角卻馬上僵硬了。

“...飛龍？”

“麻見隆一...”


	32. (大學篇) School Life 6

淚水

見兩個人竟然可以叫出對方名字，米海爾和秋仁都抬起頭來，好奇地看著自家的戀人。米海爾看到飛龍臉色蒼白，於是伸出手摟著大美人的肩，發現懷中人兒竟在發抖。

麻見也是一愣，他可萬萬沒想到在這裡會再和飛龍相遇。

“麻見？你認識飛龍？” 破冰的任務交給四人組中最沒有眼力見的秋仁了。

“...何止認識？” 麻見勾起嘴角。“對吧，劉二少爺？”

“......” 飛龍默不作聲，只是緊緊抓住米海爾的衣角，努力讓自己不再發抖，他深呼吸了一口氣。“那是過去的事了。” 

米海爾見狀，就站在飛龍身前，為美人擋住那個新來者不友善的目光。

“你是什麼人？” 米海爾瞇起眼睛，盯著眼前的西裝男。

“這樣說吧，他曾經把我當作任務對象。你是他現在的目標嗎？勸你還是小心點吧。” 說畢，麻見牽起秋仁的手，無視他的反對拉著他離開。

飛龍聽見麻見的話之後，連原本拉著米海爾衣角的手都不禁放開來，他盡了最大的力氣才令自己繼續站著，而不是丟臉地跌坐在地上。

米海爾聽見那男人稱呼飛龍做劉二少爺，又說起任務時，已經聯想到飛龍和他是在什麼時候見面的了。會稱呼他做二少爺，代表那是大少爺焰燕還在的時候，至於任務，米海爾也知道得一清二楚。

“飛...” 他轉過身，看著那低下頭緊的美人。

“...米沙...米海爾...我...” 

“你和他有做過嗎？” 

飛龍猛地抬起頭來，他可沒想到米海爾會問得這麼直接。也是，雖然他口中說著不介意自己的過去，但事實上又有哪個男人能接受自己的伴侶曾為任務而出賣自己尊嚴？

破壞了約定的人是自己。這是他心中一根拔不掉的刺，現在，米海爾逼著他把這根刺毫無保留地展露出來。

飛龍什麼話都說不出來，只能睜著大眼睛，直勾勾地細看著金髮男人的表情。他生氣嗎？傷心嗎？妒忌嗎？還是鄙視呢？

“對不起...” 飛龍只能不斷地重覆道歉，“他、他的那次我失敗了...可是...我確實和其他人...做過，是我對不起你。”

米海爾的眼睛卻是風平浪靜。

“笨飛飛，我說過我不在意的。” 米海爾把美人緊緊摟在懷中。

“對不起，是我...是我背叛了你，你是應該生氣的。” 

“寶貝，我們回家再說，好不好？” 米海爾見他快哭出來的樣子，決定先把他送回家。

回家的路上飛龍還是低下頭，安靜地看著窗外景色。米海爾看得心都疼了，本來對著那小孩吃醋吃得亂七八糟的自己，看著那個他真的該吃醋的男人時，卻又被身旁美人的眼淚堵得慌，竟是半點嫉妒都沒有，只顧著該如何安慰這個心醉的寶貝兒了。

一回到家，飛龍只是安靜地躺在床上，用被子包著自己。米海爾把車子停好後回來，看見的就是床上的一個大團子，他輕輕一笑，撲上去把團子緊緊抱住。

“飛飛，你做過的事情我全部都知道，我可以發誓，我真的一丁點都不介意。” 米海爾從被窩中翻出冷著臉的大美人，把他扯出來摟進懷中。

“...你想知道我是怎樣做的嗎？” 飛龍閉上眼睛一會兒又睜開來，只是這次帶上了魅惑的神態，修長的手指輕輕掃過米海爾的胸膛。

金髮的男人被他突如其來的變化嚇了一跳，但瞬間冷靜下來，把美人的手抓住。

“我比較想知道，為什麼你會接下這個任務？”

“這還有什麼關係嗎？我已經做了，就算有什麼原因，難道還能改變現狀嗎？” 飛龍收回他嫵媚的表情，恢復冰山美人的神態。

“飛龍，我不想我們之間再有隱瞞的事。” 米海爾也收起玩世不恭的表情，認真地看著眼前的美人。“我們已經在一起十多年了。”

“......” 飛龍默不作聲地看著米海爾的眼睛良久，“焰哥發現了我們的事，威脅我把事情公佈出去，動搖你的地位。” 

“......” 米海爾微微張開嘴巴，他曾以為飛龍是出自對白蛇的責任感，“你是為了我...” 

飛龍別過頭去。

“那天你掛斷我電話...”

“那是我第一次出任務。” 

“...那一天，我以為世界末日了。” 米海爾順了順飛龍的頭髮，“那時候我中彈昏迷了一周，醒來後馬上打電話給你，結果被你掛了線，我還以為你不想等我了。如果你那時和我說了，我用爬的也會爬回來。” 

“...我知道，所以我不想你知道。” 

“飛，我們之間，再不能有秘密了。” 

“米沙，如果我把我做過的事都告訴你，你真的還能接受我嗎？” 飛龍長長的睫毛微微顫抖。“十年了，我不再是你認識那個劉飛龍了。”

“等了十年的人可不只是你，我已經回來了差不多一年了，你是怎麼樣的人我難道還不知道？” 

兩人從坐在床上，說到躺著，漸漸變成相擁的姿勢，說著說著飛龍哽咽起來，米海爾輕輕吻在他的臉頰上，之後又到米海爾流下淚水，飛龍摸了摸他的蓬鬆金髮。

“飛，如果你的目標是我，我大概明知是陷阱也會不顧一切跳下去吧。” 最後說到麻見隆一的事，米海爾輕笑著評價，“那傢伙該不會是x無能吧。”

“哈哈，秋仁可是把他形容得很勇猛啊。” 把心中收藏多年的話一次過說出來，飛龍對很多以前覺得無比痛苦的事都突然釋懷了。

“噢？我也很厲害啊，要不要試一下？”

“昨晚試過了，現在我只想吃飯。”

飛龍輕輕推開他，擦了擦臉上的淚痕。


	33. Chapter 33

閨蜜

餵飽了大美人後又把他哄睡了，米海爾卻是再也睡不著，他嘆了一口氣，開始打開電腦努力工作。

別人說上大學有五件事必做，讀書、談戀愛、打工、當學會幹部、住宿舍。他米海爾·阿爾巴托夫好像就只顧著談戀愛了，讀書什麼的就交給飛龍做好了。

“米沙...？” 

好幾個小時之後，午睡睡飽了的飛龍睜開眼睛不見枕邊人。米海爾聽見他的聲音，馬上從客廳跑進來。

“飛飛，睡醒了？” 

“嗯，晚上肯定睡不著了。”

“睡不著那我們今晚做點別的事囉。” 

飛龍瞪了他一眼，但沒有拒絕。他走到米海爾身後，把頭靠在他健壯的背上，環抱著他的腰。

“謝謝。” 飛龍用輕得不能再輕的聲音說了一句。

“飛，比起謝謝，我更想聽一句話。”

“...？”

“老公。” 

飛龍輕笑著，繼續抱著米海爾的腰，他從後方吻上米海爾的頸側。“你想我說什麼來著？老婆。” 

“......” 這才意識到被飛龍嘴巴佔了便宜的米海爾眨眨眼，轉個身飛撲。“飛龍老公抱我抱我！” 

“哈哈哈哈哈你好重！” 飛龍被他整個人撲到在床上，他還像條大金毛狗狗一樣猛蹭著，美人伸出手，“爪子！”

米沙熊遞上。

“好乖好乖，過來。” 飛龍把他拉過來親了一口，米海爾受到美人的鼓勵，可是蹭得更起勁了。

=======

過了幾天，如常上課去的飛龍覺得腰背還是隱隱作痛，米海爾簡直是三分顏色上大紅的最佳模範了，只是讓他親了親，他就從下午做到黃昏，隨便吃個飯後又繼續了一晚上，飛龍覺得他們再這樣下去很快就要腎虧了。

“飛龍～～～～～～” 那本來非常元氣的聲音今天卻是帶著怨氣的，“你竟然丟下我...” 

“...秋仁。” 飛龍輕輕一笑，“對不起，我和你男友有點...過節。你還好嗎？”

“不好啊！你都不知道他對我做了些什麼...” 秋仁豎起手指，“他首先綁起我...” 

“呃...” 飛龍表示他完全不想聽也不願意想像。

“飛龍你肯定懂的吧？” 秋仁把麻見做的事一五一十地報告了一遍，亮晶晶的大眼睛盯著飛龍，“...大家都是受，我們該好好合作才對！”

飛龍挑起眉，抬起下巴看著秋仁。

“我是攻。”

“...騙人！你男朋友可是比你高比你壯很多啊！” 

飛龍輕笑著拿出電話，用著擴音模式打給米海爾。

“老婆。” 

“怎麼了飛飛老公？要我開車來接你嗎？” 米海爾低笑著回答，稱呼什麼的他可不在意，最重要是床☆上角色分工沒弄反。

只是他完全沒發現電話另一邊無聲吶喊的秋仁和一旁笑得囂張的飛龍。

從此，秋仁看飛龍的眼神多了一份尊敬，看米海爾少了一份恐懼。

\----

此文暫坑 😂


End file.
